


Family Issues

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: What happens when you fall in love? Are you willing to go anywhere, and do anything, for her? Are you willing to go so far, as to kill yourself? This is where this story takes place.





	1. Another day alone

Hello, and welcome to another fan fiction of mine. This story is, the first fan fiction I actually ever wrote, I had posted this on a different web site, and not long after posting some of the parts, I found this web site. Doubting that I'd post it on here, not really having the time to, right this one, and post it, saying that I would because the other web site, only lets you type so much, and so, I divided it into small parts, and I had gotten up to 40 or more parts, and I really never got to finish it, but I had some change in plans, you see I prewrote this, and I just recently re-read them, and so, I am re-writing it, sorry, but I have forgotten the first few parts, and so I am starting it over, with newer, and better Ideas, but enough of this, lets get to reading, thank you for taking the time to read my message, R&R.

CHAPTER 1 . . . . . . Another day alone

It was a nice, beautiful day in Bikini Bottom, scallops chirping, sea flowers blooming, and a nice cool breeze, blew though out the tree dome, it was so peaceful, thought SpongeBob, as he lying down beside Sandy, in a clear green shady spot in Sandy's tree dome, looking up at the clear glass ceiling, watching many air born creatures pass on by. He had often wondered what it would be like, if he could fly, and get out of any bad situation that he was in, go anywhere without any problems, to be free or all the burdens that where baring down on him, to just be, free, but sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to breath the toxic air, that she breath, how they'd be able to do things they weren't able to do with the bubble helmets, to be able to make great mistakes, but he couldn't complain about how he was born, he was already grateful for things he was able to do, and the things that he already had. He was happy of how far he had come, he was happy that he could even take on step inside the death trap Sandy called her home, but he knew that he was safe, and even if he wasn't, he didn't care, as long as he was with her.

He lied next to her, his head at hers, starring at the same thing, but probably not thinking the same thing, I mean what do you expect, she was a squirrel, and he was a sponge, but he didn't care, she was beautiful, and he wasn't but he still didn't care, he still loved her, even if she was way out of his league. He looked at her, she was lying next to him, her face up to the sky, her eyes closed, he smiled, thinking how beautiful she was, only if she knew it. SpongeBob turned his head back at the sky, he closed his eyes, Absorbing the warm sun, relaxing. He started to think to himself, 'you know, this maybe your only chance, this moment is perfect, tell her,' he told himself. He opened his eyes, to look over to Sandy, but to his surprise, she was starring at him, she was just so, close, there eyes connected, blue to brown. Sandy's eye's widened when they made eye contact, she hadn't expected him to open his eyes, so she freaked out, making SpongeBob freak out, he jumped up, screaming and jumping around, "Ahhhh, what is it Sandy, is there a creepy crawly on me, ewe get it off," SpongeBob gittered, Sandy stopped screaming, and started to laugh, " No, SpongeBob, there's nothing on you,", SpongeBob stopped moving, "There's not?" SpongeBob asked, "No," "Than, why did you scream?" SpongeBob asked, "Oh, I uh, freaked out a little when you opened your eyes, I'm sorry for starring at you," Sandy said in an almost guilty tone, "You were starring at me, why?" SpongeBob was starting to get confused, "I, uh, you were sleeping, or so I thought, and you just looked, so peaceful and it was fascinating to me, as if you being with me brings you peace or something, funny huh?" Sandy said rubbing the back of her head, " I guess," SpongeBob smiled, "Sorry, for scaring you SpongeBob," "That's alright," Sandy just smiled. Than it went quite, and not like the regular quite, it was more like an awkward silence.

It took a moment for someone to break the silence, but SpongeBob was the first to break it, with his heart telling him, to 'tell her or forever hold your silence,' he took a deep breath before confronting her, " Sandy, can I tell you something?" SpongeBob asked, Sandy looked at him, "Yeah, sure go ahead," Sandy assured, SpongeBob nodded his head, trying to think of how he could put it," . . ." he couldn't say it, " SpongeBob, do you have something to say?" Sandy asked, getting a little annoyed, SpongeBob had to think, but he panicked, " I forgot what I was going to say," was all he could come up with, "Sorry Sandy, I'll tell you when I remember ok," said SpongeBob, Sandy was a little confused, than SpongeBob ran out of the tree dome, all the way home.

That night SpongeBob was lying down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking to himself, ' You, are never going to tell her, and when ever you do tell her, it will be too late,' SpongeBob told himself. About twenty minutes passed until SpongeBob finally fell asleep, drifting off into a deep sleep, than finally having a dream, and in the dream, SpongeBob was at a beach, just walking down the wet sand, the sun setting, in all types of orange. SpongeBob walked down the shore line before stopping and gazing at the sun set, and the reflection of the sun on the water, made it perfect. Than out of know where, something was coming out of the water, and it was Sandy, she came closer, and closer. She wore a dark blue bathing suit, with a yellow Hawaiian flower in front of her ear. She walked to SpongeBob, she was smiling, and so was he, she was standing in front of him, looking into his eyes, and he was looking into hers, and she leaned over and kissed him, and he kissed back. Sandy ended the kiss, and took his hand, and walked down the beach with him. Then he woke up.

SpongeBob sat up, looking to his left to see if she was there but, she wasn't and why would she. SpongeBob looked down at his blanket, a little disappointed, that it was all just a dream. SpongeBob looked at his alarm clock, it was Moring, and he couldn't fall back to sleep, so he stayed up. He walked down stairs, and fixed him breakfast, he didn't have to work today, because today was Sunday. SpongeBob sat in his kitchen, drinking coffee, and eating a muffin, while reading todays paper, there wasn't really anything interesting in the paper today, just a bunch of drama. SpongeBob finished his breakfast, and went to watch a little T.V. but there wasn't nothing on that interested him, so he went over to Patrick's, who wasn't home, so he went over to Squidward's, who just yelled at him. SpongeBob tried to think of what he could do, than he just thought about going to Sandy's, and so he went, and maybe he'd grow some balls and tell her how he felt.

SpongeBob was sitting at Sandy's picnic table, eating cookies, and drinking tea, talking about things, and laughing at the things they said. It was one of those perfect days again, he knew he was going to tell her, they were sitting across from each other, staring into each other's eyes, blushing, SpongeBob sighed, closing his eyes, "Sandy, I've got to tell you something, and its hard for me to say it, so you have to listen, very carefully," is what SpongeBob said, making Sandy's smile fade away, "Yes, what is it?" Sandy asked, afraid of what he was going to say, he just looked so serious, so she was nervous, and he was too, " I love you," SpongeBob mumbled under his breath, but Sandy couldn't hear him, "What did you say, I couldn't hear you, you kind of mumbled there," said Sandy, SpongeBob looked at Sandy, "What?" SpongeBob asked, "Can, you repeat what you said?" SpongeBob's face went red, he said it a little louder, "I love, you" SpongeBob said, but Sandy should barely hear him, "SpongeBob, you did it again, can you say it again, but this time, louder," Sandy said, she was as afraid as he was, SpongeBob shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to be able to say it, so he stood up, catching Sandy off guard, and he walked over to her, and taking his helmet off, which scared Sandy a little, " SpongeBob what are you doing," "This way, you can hear me better," he said, and now he stood in front of her, "Sandy," he said her name, before kissing her, she was puzzled. SpongeBob soon pulled away from her, and placed his helmet back on, he had expected her to push him away and slap him, but she did neither, she just sat there, stiff. SpongeBob was blushing, he was afraid of what she would say, "Sandy, are you ok?" he asked, but she didn't answer. SpongeBob looked down at the ground, and back at Sandy, "Sorry," SpongeBob quietly said, but it was loud enough for her to hear, and than he ran off.

SpongeBob ran home, embarrassed, and guilty at the same time, but also, proud. He had the guts to not only tell her how he felt, but to get up and kiss her. SpongeBob was now just sitting in his living room, looking at the empty T.V. screen.

\- This Chapter is officially over, but there is another chapter. Thank you for reading.


	2. Places

Chapter 2 . . . . Places

Spongebob had stolen a kiss from Sandy, and ran off like it was nothing. Leaving Sandy behind in questions. Spongebob was sitting down in his chair, thinking about how or what Sandy will do, he was a little scared that today, maybe his last day alive, but he didnt care, he kissed Sandy. Just about an hour later there was a knock at the door, Spongebob a little afraid of who was behind the other side of the door, but he knew he had to answer it, and if she killed him, he knew he diserved it, so he took a deep breath, and walked to the door, and opened it, and he was right Sandy was behind it. Spongebob slightly smiled, "Hi, Sandy" she smiled back, "Hey Spongebob, can, I come in?" Sandy asked, Spongebob didnt say anything, he just moved out of the way and let her in. Sandy sat down on the green and blue sofa, and Spongebob sat next to her. He looked at her, concerned, guilty, she looked sad, Spongebob had to say something, "Look, Sandy, I am really sorry for, kissing you back there, if thats the problem, than I'll never do it again," said Spongebob, Sandy was looking at the ground, and than looked at Spongebob, "Why did you leave?" Sandy asked, Spongebob's face went from, guilt to confused, "Why did I leave?" Spoongebob asked, "Yes, why did you leave after you kissed me?" Sandy repeated, Spongebob looked around for an answer, but all he could say was, " Im sorry, I just panicked, I mean you just sat there, and, Im sorry Sandy," Spongebob said, looking at the ground, he felt bad. Sandy was still looking at him, "You didnt even see if I was okay, you didnt even ask me how I felt, but no, you left me, all alone, I hate being alone," "Sandy, Im sorry, I didnt mean to make you upset, how was I to know that you loved me back, I mean like, look at you compared to you," Spongebob gestured to the both of them, "What's that supposed to mean?" Sandy was starting to get a little offended, and Spongebob could see it, "No, Sandy Im not saying it like that, I mean, your beautiful, and look at me, Im not even the slightest bit, your strong, Im not, so how could someone like you, possibly love a guy, like me? Wait, do you, love me?" Spongebob asked, Sandy just smiled, "Well thats, a funny question to ask, and your answer, is yes, I do love you Spongebob," Spongebob smiled, but his smile faded, " How, could you like me, Im ugly, and weak," Spongebob said looking at the ground, Sandy stopped smiling, "Spongebob, you have to stop with that, you need to look in the mirror, because, you are beautiful, you just need to see it, and your are strong, in your heart," Sandy smiled, causing Spongebob to smile, and blush a little, "Thankyou, Sandy," he said hugging her, and she hugged him back, and somewhere in the hug Spongebob says, "So, are we, dating?" Sandy laughed, "Only if you want to," "So, yes," Sandy looked at Spongebob, "Yes," Spongebob smiled, "Hey, do you want to go on a date tomarrow?" Spongebob asked, Sandy lightfully smiled, "Yes, that would be nice, what time?" Sandy asked, Spongebob tried to think, "How about, 8?" "Yeah, sure, great" "Ok, I'll pick you up after work," said Spongebob, with a smile apearing on his face. Sandy stood up, and Spongebob stood up, "Are you leaving?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, its getting a little late, so I got to go," Sandy said walking to the door, and Spongebob walked to the door with her. He stood at the door, saying good bye to Sandy, "I'll see you tomarrow Sandy," Spongebob said, " See you tomarrow Spongebob," she said hugging him, and than finally walking away.

NEXT NIGHT

Spongebob was standing inside Sandy's treedome, waiting for her, he sat at the pinic table, with some flowers in his hands, waiting for Sandy. Sandy said she'd be down in a few minutes, she was working on something. Exactly ten minutes had passed before Sandy came out of her tree house, Spongebob stood up to greet her, and when Sandy came out of her tree, Spongebob's jaw dropped, she was so beautiful, she wore a long shiny purple silk dress, with a slit on one of its sides, and it shined in the moon. Sandy blushed, "Close your mouth Spongebob, before you catch flys" Sandy chuckled, Spongebob closed his mouth, and just smiled, "Wow, Sandy you look, amazing" Spongebob complimented, Sandy blushed, looking away, "Aww, your just saying that," Spongebob's loving smile faded to a smaller smile, "I mean it Sandy, you are beautiful, even with out, the make up" Sandy blushed a little more, "Your flurting," "I am, but Im also serious about what I said," he said hugging her, and than taking her hand, "so are you ready to go, Sandy?" Spongebob asked, "Yes," Sandy said, and the walked to the door, before Spongebob stopped Sandy, "Wheres your helemet?" Spongebob asked, and Sandy just giggled, "I dont need it," "you dont?" Spongebob asked, "Why?" "because, I made this solution that allows me to breath under water, cool huh?" "Yes it actually is, so why did you make it?" Spongebob asked, "Well, for many things," "Like what?" "Like eating, drinking, talking, you know things I cant really do with an air helmet," she explained, "Oh, good idea," Spongebob agreed, and than he looked at his wrist watch, "Ooh, we've got to get going," Spongebob said taking Sandy's hand, and going outside.

Spongebob had rented a white lemo for the two of them, Spongebob opened the door to let Sandy in, and he got in after her. Spongebob and Sandy were sitting in the middle seat, Sandy kept on asking Spongebob where they were going but Spongebob didnt say anything, she than started to beg him, but he still wouldnt give in. The first place they went was to the movies. The lemo parked infrount of the movie theater, Spongebob told the lemo driver to be back around 9:30 to pick them up. Spongebob payed for the tickets, they watched Romeo and Juliet, Spongebob and Sandy sat in the first row, next to each other. Some point during the movie the two started crying, and than the movie ended. Spongebob stood up from his chair, and helped Sandy out of her chair, and Spongebob led her outside to the lemo, "Well, that was something, I didnt think I'd like it too much, but it was, good," Sandy remarked, "Yeah, I told you it would be right?" Spongebob said opening the lemo door, "You didnt tell me anything remember," sandy giggled, and got in, and Spongebob laughed too, and got in. Spongebob gave the lemo driver a piece of paper, which told him where to next. Sandy watched them exchange the piece of paper, "So, Spongebob, where re we going now?" Sandy asked, Spongebob looked at Sandy, and sat back down, "Its a suprize," Spongebob remarked, Sandy grinned, she hated the guessing game, "Come on Spongebob, you can tell me," Sandy said shaking his sholder, Spongebob just politly smiled, "I can't tell you, because I've never been there" said Spongebob looking out the window, "Oh," Sandy just went quite.

About 10 to 15 minutes passed when they arrived, Spongebob gazed at the restraunt before annocncing they were there. They both starred in aww, "Where here Sandy," Spongebob said getting out of the lemo, and waiting for Sandy to come out. He held his hand out for her to grab, and she grabbed it, and got out of the car. She couldnt take her eyes off of it, until Spongebob got infrount of her, "Are you ready?" Spongebob asked, taking her hand, and leading her inside, they walked on a red carpet, 'How could he afford all of this?' sandy thought to herself. Spongebob and Sandy were in the lobby, Spongebob told Sandy to stay where she was, and he'll go pick up their reservations. Spongebob only talked for about a few seconds, and then the hostest guided Spongebob and Sandy to their table. Spongebob pulled Sandy's chair out for her to sit, and he sat across from her. Sandy was looking around the place, looking at the details, and Spongebob was looking at her, she was beautiful, the way the red floresent light reflecting off of her, made him nerves. Sandy looked at Spongebob, she blushed, "Why, are you looking at me like that?" Sandy said getting a little nervous, Spongebob got more nervous, "Sorry Sandy, you just look so beautiful, I couldnt stop starring," Spongebob said rubbing the back of his head, "Thats alright, thankyou" Sandy said smiling, and Spongebob smiled back. They ordered their food and talked about things, laughed at things, they just had a great time. About an hour later after they were eating dessert, and their conversation died down a little.

Sandy kept looking at the blue neon lite dance floor, it was beautiful, the way the blue light lite the dance floor, and the disco ball shining on the floor, making the date even more romantic. Spongebob noticed that Sandy, kept looking at the dance floor, he smiled knowing what he would do. Spongebob got up from his seat, and stood infrount of Sandy, he bowed, "Would, you like to dance?" he asked putting his hand out for her to grab, and she blushed, taking his hand, he lead her out to the dance floor. They stood on the dance floor, looking into each other's eyes, Spongebob pulled Sandy in, and out, but he stopped when he noticed that she wasnt smiling, "Whats wrong Sandy?" Spongebob asked, Sandy didnt want to answer, "You dont want to dance, Sandy?" Spongebob asked, "No thats not it, Spongebob, I want to dance, but I cant dance," Sandy said looking away from Spongebob, Spongebob took a breath in disapointment, "This just wont do," Spongebob said, rubbing his chin, than he smiled, "I know how about I show you?" Spongebob suggested, Sandy smiled, "Are you sure?" "Oh yeah, it will be fun," he said pulling her into him, and grasping her waste with one hand, and in the other hand, he held her hand, and then looked into her eyes, "Are you ready?", Spongebob asked, Sandy knodded her head. Spongebob was looking into Sandy's eyes, "Follow my feet," said Spongebob, and Sandy looked down at his feet, and he moved them, "1 2 3, 1 2 3" Spongebob repeated over, and over, "Left, right, left, spin around, stop," Spongebob said, "again," and they repeated the patterns, "Now, Sandy, the next step, is to look at me," said Spongebob assured, and they repeated the same steps before, Sandy kept looking at their feet, "Sandy, look into my eyes, dont look at my feet, look into my eyes," "Ok," she said looking into his blue eyes, " You have really, beautiful eyes, Spongebob" Sandy said smiling and slightly blushing, Spongebob blushed too, "Thanks, and so do you," Spongebob remarked, and than he started to dance with her, following the same patterns as before, Spongebob smiled, "See, you are dancing, it was easy wasn't it, Sandy?" Spongebob said cheerfully, "Yeah, thankyou," Sandy said hugging him, and Spongebob hugged back, and they pulled away, "Are you ready for a real dance?" Spongebob asked, stopping their little lesson, "Yeah," Sandy smiled, and Spongebob smiled back, and turned to the Dj, and gave him a thumbs up, and the Dj sent it back, and Spongebob turned his attention back on Sandy, and smiled. Then the song came on, it was the song, Kiss Me by The Fray, and they just danced. During the dance, Sandy placed her head on his head (since he short) just hugged him through out the dance, it was nice. Sandy pulled herself to see Spongebob's face, maybe it was the way he looked at her, or the way his eyes reflected off the neon blue light, just something about him, she leaned in for him and passionatly kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back. Than the song ended, and they stopped kissing, they just looked at each other, lovingly, they were holding hands, "I think its time to go," Spongebob said to Sandy, "Ok," she said following Spongebob to their table, Spongebob payed the bill, and they left.

Spongebob and Sandy were sitting in the white lemo, "So are we going home?" Sandy asked, "not yet," Spongebob replyed, Sandy smiled, "Where are we going this time?" Sandy asked, doubting a little that he wont tell her, "The park," "The park?" "Yeah, you asked, I answered," Spongebob replyed, Sandy just knodded, and they waited until they got their. Spongebob got out of the lemo, and helped Sandy out of the lemo. Spongebob looke around the park, "Its really pretty here at, night, you'll enjoy it" Spongebob replied, taking her hand, and leading the way, Spongebob rented a park bike, so that they could stroll through the park. There was alot of oohs and awws, 'Spongebob was right, it is beautiful,' Sandy thought to herself. Spongebob talked about the things that go on at the park at night, that dont happen during the day. Spongebob stopped at the park lake, they sat at a picnic table bench, and looked at the water, it was lite up with water lantrens. Sandy looked at Spongebob who was busy looking at the lanterns, and leaned agaist him, and closed her eyes, she felt safe with him. Spongebob looked at Sandy, and smiled, 'she is so cute,' Spongebob thought to himself, he had done good, "Told you you'd like it here," said Spongebob, Sandy opened her eyes, "You were right, like all the other times, you must be the most romantic guy alive, if I do day so myself, I, to be honest thought it might have been a disater date, knowing you, but dont get offended, but you pulled it off," "Yeah, I just dont know what it is that, makes me this way, but its good for me," Spongebob laughed, Sandy laughed too, "Thankyou, Spongebob, for everything, for being my friend, and now, boyfriend, I cant believe how far we've come, I love you, Spongebob" Sandy blushed, Spongebob blushed back, and hugged her, "I love you, too" Spongebob said, and than pulling out of the hug, and kissing Sandy, Sandy of course kissed back. They didnt want the night to end, everything was, perfect, nothing could ruin it, but time its self.

Spongebob took Sandy home, they said good night, kissed one last time, and they went their separate ways.

=============== The End============

This is the end, of this chapter, and not this story, and this story is far from over. Stay tuned, read the next few chapters until the end. Thankyou, R&R.


	3. Problems

Thanks for reading this chapter, and the next chapter. This is going to get better, believe me.

Well this is the 3ed chapter, and thank you for staying though the first two chapters, but now, here's were everything goes to hell.

== Chapter 3 . . . . . problems

SpongeBob woke up form his sleep, he had re-dreamt the previous night. SpongeBob woke up to his phone ringing, he groggily answered it, on the other line was Sandy. SpongeBob immediately woke up, happy to hear her voice, but his expression immediately vanished, when he heard on the other line that she was crying. She tried to hide it, but it was nearly impossible, her cries broke though a few words. SpongeBob worried, "Sandy, what's wrong?" SpongeBob asked, Sandy wouldn't answer, "Sandy, tell me why are you crying?" he asked, "I, can you come over?, " Sandy asked, SpongeBob got up from his bed, "I'm on my way," said SpongeBob, "I'll see you when I get there ok, bye" SpongeBob waited for her to answer, but she just hung up. SpongeBob got dressed and headed to Sandy's, he didn't know why she was crying, but was determined to find out.

SpongeBob walked though the thick, metal door, and looked around for Sandy, who was sitting at the base of her tree, with her phone lying next to her, crying. SpongeBob rushed over to her, he knelt down on his knees, "Sandy, what's wrong, why are you crying?" SpongeBob worriedly asked. Sandy looked at SpongeBob and lunged for him, hugging him, making him stumble back a little, he hugged her back, rubbing her back, "Come on, lets go to the table," SpongeBob said, standing her up, and leading her to the picnic table, and sitting down next to her. Sandy looked at SpongeBob," Thank you, SpongeBob," she said with the slightest smile across her face, "Sandy, why were you cry? Did someone hurt you? You know you can tell me, I'll listen to the best of my ability," SpongeBob assured, rubbing her back, Sandy knew she had to tell him, he disserved to know, " Its, family issues," "What kind?" " Well, its about my father, he's, in the hospital," SpongeBob gasped, "What, happened?" Sandy started to cry, "I, we don't know, they couldn't find anything," Sandy said, leaning on SpongeBob, SpongeBob hugged her back, "well, are you going to see him?" Sandy went quite, " That's just it, I don't know if I want to leave, I mean what if I left and never came back? Than we wont be able to see each other anymore," SpongeBob was quite now, thinking of the out comes, "I don't care, Sandy," Sandy gasped, "You don't care if I don't come back?" "I do, but, come on, that's your father, who knows this may be the only time you ever see him," "but, I don't want to leave SpongeBob, I love you SpongeBob," She said, looking into his eyes, " I love you too, Sandy, that's why you need to go, see your dad," Sandy didn't answer, " I got an Idea, if you don't want to leave me, than how about I go with you, I could meet your family, and you could see your father," Sandy smiled at the idea, "You know what that could, no it wont, you cant breath air," " Right, but cant you make that solution you talked about last night right? You said it worked for air, and water didn't you?" " You know you are right, I have some left over, in the tree house, I'll go get it," she said, getting up from her spot, and going into her tree.

SpongeBob watched Sandy go into her tree, SpongeBob waited for her to come out, than she popped her head out of the door, "Are you coming?" she asked, SpongeBob nodded his head, and getting up from his spot, and going into the tree with Sandy. Sandy took SpongeBob into her lab, she told him to stand in the spot that she told him to. Sandy went to the other side of the room, where a refrigerator was, she pulled out a tray, that had six slots, but only five tubes. The solution was purple, Sandy took SpongeBob's helmet off, "This my hurt a little, but its safe," she said giving him the glass tube. SpongeBob was nervous, he was shaking, he rose the purple tube to his eyes, and lowered it and looked at Sandy, "Sandy, I'm scared, what if it doesn't work on me? I mean you've only tested it once," Sandy hushed him with a kiss, " Trust me, you'll be fine, don't be scared," she said kissing him again, SpongeBob got over his fear, and rose the tube to his face, and looked at it again before saying, "Bottoms up," he said chugging it down, and than placing the tube aside, "Not the best taste in the world but," SpongeBob was stopped in mid-sentence, with a pain in his gills, SpongeBob dropped the floor, trying not to cry, 'she said it will only hurt a little bit, this hurts, a lot,' SpongeBob thought to himself. Sandy worried that it may not work on him, but there was a great chance that it could. About five minutes later, the pain in SpongeBob's chest went away, he stood back up, inhaling, and exhaling, "This is great," SpongeBob said aloud, laughing and hugging Sandy, "You are so smart, and I love you for it," SpongeBob said kissing Sandy, they both laughed. SpongeBob stood in front of Sandy, "When do we leave?" SpongeBob asked, "uh, how about 8 or 9 in the morning? We've got to get up early to catch the plane, so be here around 7," She smiled, SpongeBob smiled back, "Alright, 7 got it, I'll see you tomorrow than, bye, love you," SpongeBob said jumping up and kissing Sandy on her cheek, and leaving the tree dome.

SpongeBob ran out of the tree dome, on his way home to get ready. SpongeBob opened the vault door, and was greeted with the salty sea water, he breathed in, but only coughed, and coughed, and coughed. That's when SpongeBob realized, that the solution, not only gave him lungs, but took away his gills, SpongeBob rushed back inside, and he crashed to the ground, he stood on his hands and knees, coughing up water. Sandy came out of her tree, she didn't know why he didn't go home, like he said he was. Sandy walked up to SpongeBob, "SpongeBob, what are you still," SpongeBob stopped her in her sentence, " I couldn't breath," Sandy got confused, "What are you talking about?" SpongeBob looked at Sandy, "I cant breath water, my gills, there gone, the solution, it took my gills," "How is that possible, it worked fine for me," "For you, not me, I've got to get home, do you have an air helmet?" Sandy looked concerned, "Yeah, Its inside" Sandy said getting up, and going to get a helmet, and came back out with a helmet, "Here," SpongeBob took the helmet, "Thanks, I'll be back soon," SpongeBob said placing his helmet on his yellow head, and exit the tree dome. Sandy watched SpongeBob disappear into the ocean, hoping that he'd be alright, knowing that what had just happened may have been worse than it was, and it could get worse if the solution malfunctioned again, meaning it could destroy his lungs, as it did to his gills.

SpongeBob ran to the Krusty Krab first, Squidward was at the register, and he started to yell at SpongeBob, "SpongeBob, where have you been, I have been working my tentacles to the bone, because you were not here, now its your turn!" Squidward yelled at him, SpongeBob just ignored him and walked into the Krab's office. was on the phone talking to Pearl, about something, when SpongeBob walked into 's office. SpongeBob sat down in a chair, and waited for to finish talking on the phone, and than hung up, and looked at SpongeBob, " Spongebob, you are late, whats the excuse?" tapped his claw on his desk, " Sir, I've got a problem" "Other than you being late, and wasting me money?" said leaning back in his chair, " Yes, sir" Spongebob said tapping his fingers together, "Im going to be leaving town, tomarrow, and I wont be back for a while," Spongebob said a little shakely, didnt look to impressed, " Oh, you cant leave you have work to do," "Thats one thing I cant to, considering I cant breath, water anymore," Spongebob shrugged, " So thats why that things on your head, but thats no excuse, your friend Sandy, dose her job with it on," remarked, " Well, actually shes my girlfriend," Spongebob said, getting a little more nervous than before, sat forward, " So you two finally desided to hook up aye, so this has to do something with Sandy dosnt it?" "Yes, sir it dose, and we're going to Texas, tomarrow" "Who said," said , crossing his arms, "Well, not to be rude sir, but I said" Spongebob looked at the floor, and back at Krabs, " I said, you cant leave," Spongebob took a deep breath, "Sir, i didnt ask you if I could go, I was imforming you that I was leaving, and may, or may not be back for a while," Spongebob said getting up from his chair, and getting ready to leave, " Boy, if you leave, I'll have no choice but to fire you," Spongebob rolled his eyes, " Sir, I was letting you know, that you need to hire someone else, because I was leaving, but I guess you didnt see it that way, well by sir, have a nice time," Spongebob said walking out of 's office, and towards the exit. Squidward watched Spongebob start to leave, "HAh, he fired you, finally" Squidward laughed, Spongebob turned around to face him, "Actually, if you were listening, I quit" Spongebob said, making Squidward shut up, and than Spongebob turned back around and walked out of the Krusty Krab.

After Spongebob left the Krusty krab, he went to his house to pick up Gary, and than he walked to his parents house. Spongebob knocked three times on their door, and Spongebob's mother came to the door, "Aww, my baby came to visit for once, I know your always busy, but at least just try to visit us," she said hugging him, "I'll try mama, can I come in?" Spongebob asked, "Oh, sure," she said opening the door for him, and he walked inside. Spongebob sat on one of the couches, and his mother, called his father into the room, "Honey, Spongebobs here!" she hollored for her husbend, who came down some stairs, and saw Spongebob. The two hugged, " So, son you finally desided to show up," he said sitting in a recliner chair across from Spongebob, " Sorry, dad, I've just been busy with work, that havent had time to come over," Spongebob explained to his father, Harold, and his mother, Margret, "Thats alright son, just try to come over more often, you know how your mother is, always thinking about how you're doing," said Harold, " So hows work?" Margret asked Spongebob, "Uh, fine until now," "Oh, what happened, did your boss fire you?" "No, I quit," "What, I thought you loved your job," "I do, but my girlfriend," Spongebob's mother interrupted Spongebob, " Aww, Harold, are baby's in love, whats her name, what dose she look like, how is she?" she asked Spongebob, "Uh, you remember Sandy right?" "Her, I always knew you two liked each other, well how is she, is she pregnant?" she asked, making Spongebob choak on nothing but air, " What? No, we just started dating," "Oh, than how is she?" "Shes, good, but we've got to leave to go to Texas, because of her father, he's in the hospital, and she wouldnt go if I dint go, so I've got to go," "Well, thats sweet, whats wrong with her father?" "We dont know, the doctors cant find whats wrong with him," "Oh," "Son, what with the bubble on your head," Harold asked Spongebob, "Oh, I cant breath water anymore, it was a lab accidint, but no biggy, which reminds me, can you take care of Gary for me while Im gone?" Spongebob asked his parents, and they insisted that theyed care for him, until Spongebob got back. Spongebob was standing at the door once again, just about to leave, he was say goodbye, and he now he was just hugging his mother, " Thankyou, mama, and tell uncle I said, I hope he gets better, bye mama, bye dad, I'll see you when I get back." Spongebob said walking out of the door, and back to Sandy's knowing that he couldnt sleep at his house, because of the water.

_-_- Well this chapter is over -_-

Thanks for reading this chapter, and the next chapter. This is going to get better, believe me.


	4. Leavings and greetings

Hello again, and uh welcome to Chapter 4 of Family Issues, and I hope you like it, now you can, read.

Chapter 4... Leaving and Greetings

Spongebob slept on Sandy's couch, and she slept in her bed, it was quite, and a little differnt. Spongebob stayed up for a little while thinking of what could happen while he was gone, he might not, ever come home, there might be words said behind his back, like he was pussy wiped, what ever that means, SpongeBob thought. He could lose his uncle who was in the hospital, with some type of deadly cancer, he would miss his friends, and family, he would miss home, and work, but all that is changing now. He dose love her, but to the point to drop and leave everything, and everyone he loved behind was a lot of courage, and weight on his shoulders, he knew that it was too late to back out, and right now she was his family, and right now he would go as far to do anything for her. SpongeBob was starring up at the ceiling, it was cold, and dark, nothing but the sound of the wind passing by the tree, making the leaves shake was all that could be heard. SpongeBob looked at the alarm clock, it was mid-night, and he knew he had to go to sleep, so he did.

In the morning, Sandy had came down the stairs, wearing purple night pants, and a T-shirt, yawning and scratching her side, and going into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Spongebob was still sleeping, Sandy stood infrount of him, watching him sleep, it almost looked like Spongebob was 20 years younger than he was, he was so peaceful, so interesting to the young land mammal. She sat infront of him, examining his face, the sun shining through her tree's leaves, and shining on his face, ' He's so cute when hes asleep,' Sandy thought to her self, touching his face with her hand, careful not to wake him, she gintally pressed her lips against hers, than Spongebob woke up, he sat up, yawning, and stretching. Sandy was still on the floor, and inbetween his legs, Spongebob looked around, before looking down, to see Sandy, " Good morning Sandy, how was your sleep, and why are you on the floor?" Spongebob asked, and Sandy got up from the floor and sat next to him, "Sorry, I was just watching you sleep," Sandy said, rubbing the back of her head, " How long were you sitting there," "Not long, just a few seconds, I just woke up, how was you sleep Spongebob?" Sandy said, changing the subject, " It was alright, not used to sleeping here is all, so how was your sleep?" Spongebob threw the question back at her, "Um, I had a nice sleep, thankyou for asking, do you want breakfast before we leave?" "Uh, yeah sure, are you cooking?" "Yeah, what do you want?" "Uh, whatever you decide to make, anything would be good." Spongebob sujested, " Sandy, where's the bathroom?" Spongebob asked, "Uh, down the hall strait ahead," "Ok, thankyou," Spongebob said walking to the bathroom. Sandy had cooked up some blueberry and acorn waffle, served with maple syrup, and butter, and a side of eggs and bacon. Spongebob came out of the bathroom, he had gotten dressed and was sitting at the table across from Sandy, they were talking about their plans when they got there, "When we arrive in Texas, we'll go to my parents house, and then we'll walk around, and later that night we'll see my pa," Sandy explained to Spongebob, who understood whatever it was she was saying to him.

After Breakfast, Spongebob and Sandy grabbed their stuff and headed to the airport, to catch their flight. The plane ride took about 5 hours to get from, the pacific ocean, to amarica, the state of Texas. Sandy wanted to suprize her parents when she got home, so she didnt call them to let them know that they were coming. On the plane ride, they both had to wear their helmets. They were talking almost the whole way, Spongebob asking Sandy what a few things were form now and again. Spongebob just tried to hide the doubts that he felt aside, the doubts that, he may or may not come back, but he didnt care, he was with her, but he was doubting, if that was enough to keep him with her through the ride, he worried about so many things, about her family, hating him, and making her hate him, his job, his family he left home, his friends, everything that was important to him, he left it all behind, for the one girl that he'd loved since they first met, but what if it wasnt all as it was cracked up to be, what if they fought, and they hated each other, what if they really didnt' love each other at all, maybe it might have been the feeling of being alone, the feeling of love. No, he knew he loved her, but didnt know if she truely felt the same in her heart, like he did, but he knew she loved him, or just believed she did. Spongebob just looked out the window, not saying much, Sandy noticed how Spongebob was acting, " Spongebob, are you ok?" Sandy asked, placing her hand on his sholder, and he turned to look at Sandy, his hand on hers, " Yeah, everythings fine, why would you ask?" Spongebob asked, " I just thought you looked sad, I've never think this hard before, what are you thinking of?" Sandy asked him, Spongebob tried to think but couldn't think, "Do you, love me?" Spongebob asked, looking away from her, "Of course I do, why do you, love me?" Spongebob looked at Sandy, "More than anything Sandy" Spongebob smiled, and hugged her, Sandy hugged back, a little baffaled by his question.

The plane finally landed, the two were in the airport, grabbing there stuff and than catching a cab. Spongebob and Sandy rode form the airport to Sandy's parnets house. Spongebob was amazed at the things that he saw, there were many trees, and differnt land creatures that he had never seen before, cats, dogs, birds, many land things. About an hour passed when they arrived at Sandy's parent's house, it was a big oak tree, bigger than Sandy's tree in the treedome, Spongebob was amazed. Sandy had already grabbed her luggage, and was already halfway up the walkway. Spongebob grabbed his suit cases and hurryed to catch up to Sandy. They waited at the door, while Sandy rung the doorbell, at least three times, when they heard a voice from inside, " yah, yah, Im comin' just hold y'alls horses." a female voice was heard from the other side. Sandy turned to Spongebob, " Thats ma," she exclaimed in excitement, and turned back around to the door, then the door opened. Standing in the door was Sandy's mother, Mable, a creamy tan Squirral who was a lighter shade than Sandy. Sandy and Mable exchanged hugs and squeals, " My darlin' Sandra finally came home, oooh, there is so much to talk about," she said bringing her inside, Sandy turned her head and gestured Spongebob to follow them. They went into the living room, and were now sitting on the couches, trying to catch up, "So hows work been?" Mable asked Sandy, "Oh, its been great, I've met so many new friends, and Spongebob here is one of them, but I'll let y'all know, hes my boyfriend, ma" Sandy said gesturing to Spongebob," Oh, this is the young man you've been talkin' about, I do gotta admit, he is cute," she said shaking his hand, " Thankyou ma,me" Spongebob replyed, " Please, call me ma," she said, and than turning her attention back to Sandy.

Spongebob listened to them talk until his phone buzzed, so he took it out of his pocket, he had gotten a text from his mother, and it wasnt a good one either, the text read, " Your uncle's cancer spread to his nervous system, he's paralized from the waste down," Spongebob turned off his phone, and looked up, he had tears in his eyes, and his lips were quivering, he tried to hide it, but couldnt, Sandy and her mother had heard his phone go off, and the looked at him, he smiled and looked away from them, holding his phone on his mouth, a tear falling, he wiped it away. Sandy was confused and worried, " Spongebob, is there something wrong?" she asked, she said rubbing his leg, making him look at Sandy, he smiled, "yeah, everythings, fine" said Spongebob putting his phone in his pocket. He didnt want to make her feel bad, so he just kept quite. Sandy let it go, and looked at her mother, "Hey ma, hows pa, can we go see him?" Sandy asked, Mable looked at the ground, "Yeah, sure, come on, I'll drive," she said getting up, and walking out the door, and grabbing her keys.

Sandy, Spongebob, and Mable were in the waiting room, waiting for a nurse to stop by and show them all into the room. The nurse came out of a hallway, "Follow me," the nurse anounced to the three, looking at Spongebob, she hadnt seen his kind here before, and neither did Spongebob, Sandy looked at Spongebob, " Come on Spongebob," said Sandy grabbing his hand and taking him with her," Sandy, what was that lady?" Spongebob asked, "Shes a nurse," "I know that, but what kind of animal?" "She was a dog, her name's , why?" Sandy asked Spongebob, "Nothing I was just cerious, I've never seen, a dog before," said Spongebob, tring to prononce dog. Spongebob, Mable, and Sandy walked into room 185-6, and saw Sandy's father lying down in a medic bed. He was in a coma, Sandy started to cry, she had never seen him like this, he was always so strong and healthy, he never got sick. Sandy aproched him, knealing down to his exsprestionless face, he had a breathing mask on, he was paler than usual, usually he was a dark grey colored squirrel, with a black nose, and he was now a light Smokey colored grey, with a grey not black nose. He almost looked as if he wasn't her father, just as some other sick, male squirrel. She sat beside him, "Oh, pa, whats happened to you?" she asked him, but knew that he wasnt going to answer. Spongbob picked Sandy up on her feet, and patting her back. Spongebob looked around the room for the doctor, who was by a sink, washing his hands, Spongebob walked up to the doctor, and asked, "Whats wrong with him?" the doctor turned around to face the voice that he had heard behind him, confused as to what, he was, "What are you?" the doctor asked Spongebob, " Im a Sponge, and what are you?" Spongebob asked him, " Im, a bever, but you can call me Dr. Win, and you are?" "Im Spongebob, So whats wrong with him?" Spongebob asked, pointing to Sandy's father, " We dont know yet, the test results wont be in until two days," said the doctor. Spongebob knodded his head, " Than we'll be back two days," Spongebob walked over to Sandy, and informed her what the doctor had said, " in two days?" Sandy asked Spongebob, "Yes, thats what he said anyways, so I was thinking that we could come back two days, we go back to your parents place, you can take a bath, and I'll unpack, and than figure out what ever it is that we could do for the rest of the day," said Spongebob, and Sandy agreed, walking out of the room with Spongebob and Mable.

\- This is the other end of this chapter, and if you'd want to, you can re-read this, or go on to the next chapter, or go to another fanfition that is probably better or worse than mine, and review this. -


	5. sickness's

Well look who desided to come on back, just kinding dont kill me, any who, Thankyou for staying with me through the longest story ever, but it dosent matter after this is all over.

\- Chapter 5 - Sickness'es

Spongebob, Sandy, and Mable were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the test results. came out of an office that was behind the desk, he looked around for them, before findinging them, dew to the bright yellow sponge. The doctor aproched them, " This way," he waved for them to follow him. They all were led into Sandy's father's room, where they all surrounded an x-ray table, the doctor turned around, he looked serious. He looked at them, as if he didnt want to tell him, so Spongebob spead up the process, "Well doc, whats the problem, if you dont want to tell us, I'll look at it and read it myself," Spongebob suggested, and the doctor looked at him, " Ok, Spongebob tell us what it is," the doctor said moving aside, and Spongebob approached the screen, and looked at it, and addiately knew what it was, Spongebob turned around and looked at the doctor, he had the same exsprestion the doctor had, "Well," said the doctor, Spongebob turned to look at it again, and turned to the doctor, " Thats his, result?" Spongebob said with his heat almost wanting to burst out of his chest. Sandy knew that it must have been serious, the way Spongebob was acting, "Spongebob, what is it?" she asked, her voice shaking a little. Spongebob turned to Sandy, his hands cluched into a ball, he looked at her father, and back to the doctor, " We'll be right back, and I'll tell you everything," Spongebob said grabbing the doctor by the sleeve, and taking him out to the hallway.

The two stood infrount of each other, the doctor looked at Spongebob, before saying, " Well, do you know what that is?" he asked, crossing his arms, Spongebob was almost speechless, "Yes," Spongebob said looking at the floor, "What is it," said the doctor, he was going to making him say it, " In his heart, there's a tumor, about the size of a large pea," Spongebob said, he knew that Sandy's father, wouldnt live, unless he had a transplant, " Im going to break it to them," said the doctor, Spongebob imedattly yelled out, " NO," making the doctor turn back around, and Spongebob lowered his voice, " I will, please, I have to, for her" Spongebob said opening the door for the both of them to enter. Spongebob went up to Sandy, Sandy was almost crying, she was confused, and knew it was serious, " What is it Spongebob, tell me," she said grabbing his arms and shaking him. He pulled her off of him, and looked down at the ground, he knew that he had to tell her, but he also knew that it would be hard, he took a deep breath and backed away from her, to where both of them could hear him, " A pea," Spongebob started off, Sandy and Mable were confuses as to what he said, " What? a pea? Spongebob what are y'all talking about, a pea?" Sandy's mother asked, " A deadly tumor, the size of a very large pea, inside his heart," he said cluching his fist even tighter, " His chances of survival are limited," Spongebob continued, Mable interuppted him, " Is there anything y'all can do about it, is there a cure?" Mable asked, Spongebob looked at Sandy, " There is, just one," Spongebob said, smiling at Sandy, and asked the doctor, while not taking his attention away from Sandy, " How long dose he have to live?" Spongebob asked him, he waited for the doctor to answer, " I'd say, about a week, at the max, why?" Spongebob turned to the doctor, and walked up to him, " What type of heart dose he have?" Spongebob asked him, and he told him, and asked him why, but all Spongebob said was " I'll think about it, I'll be back before the weeks out, I'll give you a call if I cant come in" Spongebob said to him, "Why?" the doctor asked, " I have that type, but, I'll think about it" Spongebob said walking over to Sandy, and her mother, and walked them both outside to the vechicle.

The ride home was silent, not a sound. Spongebob was sitting in the back seat with Sandy, who had her head on his lap, comforting her, to keep her from crying. It was working, he had gotten her to doze off, but she was awake, than she asked Spongebob, " How did you know what the screen read?" sandy asked him, Spongebob looked at her, and back up at the wind shield, it was raining, " I took a class, back when turned the Krusy Krab into a hotel, and it didnt go to well, and so he sent us to medical school, to be honist is was, scary, seeing people hurt, and close to dying, or already dying, I've seen so many wounds, so much red blood, so many dieases, cancers, and tumors in so many places, one worse than the last, but do you know what the worst part is?" he asked, " Having to tell the family members of that loved one that, there kid, husband, wife, mother, father, that it was too late, that they were, dead, and having the guts to say it to their face, I've seen so much, and , he only did it for money, he didnt care about the people, I thought I'd never have to, say this to anyone again, but I did today, to someone important, and I know that he's important, and I knew I had to tell you," Spongebob said wiping away a tear, Sandy looked up at him, " How did he get it?" she asked, Spongebob just shook his head, " I dont know, many reasons, many causes," Spongebob said, and didnt say anything after wards, so the rest of car ride home was quite.

Spongebob, Sandy and Mable were at the tree house, sitting at the kitchen table, just sitting, and trying to talk, but they just sat there, drinking tea. Than someone came down the stairs, another male squirrel, he was black. Sandy had jolted up from her seat and went to hug him, they were both happy to see each other, " Sandy, my lil' sis finally came home," he said hugging her, " Oh, Blues I miss you, so did y'all hear 'bout pa?" "Yeah, did y'all go see him?" he asked, " yeah, turns out, hes got a tumor in his heart, and it can kill him," Sandy said with her spirt dying down, Blues just hugged her, he felt the same pain as she did. They broke their hug, as Sandy guided him to the table, and had him sit down across form her. He looked at Spongebob, than at Sandy, " Whos this " said Blues, Sandy could tell that, he already didnt like Spongebob, but Spongebob interduced himself, " Im, Spongebob, Sandy's boyfriend" he said holding out his hand to shake. Blues looked back at Sandy, " Boyfriend? Him, he's not even of your own kind, just what is he?" Sandy looked at Blues, with a deadly stare, " Blues, dont make me kill ya, be nice to em" Sandy gritted her teeth, which Spongebob noticed, " Sandy, its fine," Spongebob said, sitting her back down in her seat, and he looked at Blues, " Im a sponge, if you must know, and I came from Bikini Bottom, which is in the ocean," Spongebob imformed him, "Oh, so your a fish, do you know what we, land critters do to fish?" Blues smerked, " Blues dont," Mable said, " Its alright Mable, I know, but Blues is it, Im a sponge, not a smelly fish," Spongebob said to Blues, and then Spongebob's phone went off.

Spongebob took his phone out of his pocket, it was his mother, Spongebob answered it, " Hello?" Spongebob pressed it against his ear, " Mom? wait hold on, slow down, what happened?" "Your uncles cancer, it spread to his lungs, they collasped," "Collapsed, w, what do you mean?" Spongebob said with tears starting to fall, " The doctors had to put a breathing tube down his throught, so he could breath," " but, he's okay right?" " Spongebob, I dont think he'll make it this time," she said, Spongebob could hear her crying, and he could hear his father beside her, and the nurses in the background, " Spongebob, you need to come home," she said, Spongebob's voice was starting to break, " I cant," was all he said, " I've got to go, I'll call you tonight, I love you," Spongebob said before hanging up his phone, and turning to the crowd behind him, meaning Sandy, Mable, and Blues, Sandy approached Spongebob, " Spongebob, whats wrong?" she asked, she was worried, she had no idea what had just happened, " I just, need air," Spongebob said, passing her, and going outside. Spongebob was sitting outside on the porch, in a rocking chair, Sandy came out side to see him, she sat next to him, and looked at him, he was wiping was any left over tears, " Spongebob, whats wrong? We heard you talking to your mother, but we dont know what its about, and I want to know," she said leaning on him, Spongebob looked at her, " I cant tell you, not now," Spongebob said, looking at the ground, Sandy looked at him, "Why not?" Sandy asked him, " because, I cant, not now, but I promise I will," said Spongebob, closing his eyes, "but, I want to know now," "I know, but if you love me, you'll wait" " Fine, tonight," she said, " Thankyou Sandy, I love you, so much, and thats the reason I cant tell you now," Spongebob said looking at her, and smiling, " So, you cant tell me because you love me?" "Thats right, but I will tonight, when I lay down beside you tonight," he said kissing her head, before Sandy got up and left for inside.

Than Sandy's mother came out of the house and sat next to Spongebob, looking at the green pastures, like Spongebob, "Beautiful, isnt?" she asked, Spongebob looked at her, and than back to the pastures, "Yes, it is, and you own this land?" Spongebob asked, "Yes, me, my husband and my son, and Sandy if she wants to, but she choose to stay down there, away from us all, but I dont blame her, she's right, I like y'all Spongebob, y'all are just so nice, and sweet, y'all have my blessin' if y'all wanna marry 'er" she said bringing him in for a hug, " thankyou Mable, but I dont think she'll marry me, knowing he, god I love her, but, she loves him more," Spongebob said looking at Mable, " she loves who more?" " her father, which is not a bad thing," Spongebob said smiling, " what dose Bobby have to do with Sandy?" she asked, " Do you want to know what happened over the phone back there?" he asked her, " Yeah, sure " "ok, but you can not tell Sandy, not until I get those papers signed, because I told her I'd tell her, tonight," " What are you talking about?" " My uncle, he's in the hospital, and hes in a, very bad condtion, I knew he needed me back home, but I also knew that Sandy needed me, so I picked to go with Sandy," Spongebob said, with his nose starting to sniffle up, " and, he sick?" she asked, " Yes, very sick, worse than your husband ma'me, but I didnt care, I had to be here for Sandy, and mama, when Sandy was interducing me to you, and I got a text, from mama, and do you know what she said?" he said wiping way his tears, "No, what did, she say?" Spongebob looked at the ground trying not to look at her, "she said, that the cancer, spread, to his nervous system, and it paralizd him, from the waste down, so he couldnt walk," Spongebob said breaking a little more. Mable hugged him, " Why did you, come if you knew he was sick?" she asked, " because, Sandy needed me, and I love her so much, that I left everything behind, I guess thats the price for falling in love," Spongebob said wiping away his tears, " I guess so, so what did your mother say, just a few minutes ago?" she asked, Spongebob looked at her, " She said, that the cancer spread, to his lungs, and they collapesed, and they had to put a breathing tube, down his throught, she said that he was dying, but he was still hanging on, he's dying," Spongebob said now fully breaking down.

Mable patted his back, telling him to let it out, that its okay to cry. It took about 10 minutes for Spongebob to calm down. Mable looked at Spongebob, his eyes were red and poofy, his nose was red too, and it wasnt helping for him to keep rubbing his eyes, " Spongebob, y'all can stop rubbing your eyes, it wont help, and what do you mean by papers?" she asked him. Spongebob sat up, and looked at her, " I talked to the doctor earlier, about your husbands cure, which was a heart transplant, and I know how important Sandy's father is to her, that, I decided, that, I was going to give him my heart," he said placing his hand over his heart. Mable looked at his hand and at his face, " Are you kidding? you cant do that," she said, taking his hand away from his heart, " Why not, i've got the same blood type, and heart type, and Im over 18, and all I have to do is sign a few papers" he said, "so why cant I do it?" Spongebob asked, Mable tried to think, " Think about what Sandy, you'd break her heart," " Thats what Im doing, its better to break a heart than to take it, she needed her father" he said, " and she needs you Spongebob, he's old, yes I love him, but you are young, dont ruin your life for us," she said trying to convince him, " I'm not doing it for you, Im doing it for Sandy, thats why you cant tell her," said Spongebob, " I've made up my mind," "Spongebob, I know I cant stop you, but think about the people your hurting," "I've thought of that, but at this point, I've choosen Sandy, over my life, she needs him, more than me," he said getting up from his seat, " Mable, can you take me to the hospital? please" Spongebob asked her, she stood up, she would take him to the hospital, even if it ment that it would break Sandy's heart, but she couldnt stop him.

From in the other room, someone was evesdropping, someone named Sandy.

\- Well this is the end of this chapter-

Thankyou for reading this chapter, now things have gotten interesting, havent they.


	6. papers

Thanks for wanting to support this fanfiction, I told you that it would be good, because if it wasnt, you wouldnt be on this page right now, and dont worry this story is not even close to being over. Remember, there was almost 50 parts and sections, but this is just, shortened, right now if this fanfition was devided into parts, and not chapters, this would probably be the 30th part. Well thankyou for reading along with me.

\- CHAPTER 6 -

Sandy was standing behind the door listening to Spongebob and her mother talking about what her boyfriend, Spongebob had said, and what he was planning on doing. Spongebob asked Mable to take him to the hospital, so he could sign a few papers. Spongebob stood up, and started to walk towards the door. Sandy ran out of sight, she didnt want him to know that she had been listening. She hid in the next room, and waited for them to leave, she knew that he'd be back tonight, because he had promised, or was it just a promise that he'd have to break? She waited for him to come home, she waited for him to actually say it to her face, and ask her if she thought it were ok to do it without him even asking her, she waited.

Spongebob and Mable arrived at the hospital, Spongebob had called tell him to get the papers ready, that he wanted to get this over with. Spongebob waited in Win's office, he was nervous, and he was still having doubts, 'Is this the right thing to do? To give up your life, for someone older than you, and to possibly break Sandy's heart?' Spongebob pondered in his thoughts, ' Yes, it is, how could I just sit back, and watch her suffer the way I am, when I could have done something about it, I have to, for her,' Spongebob thought to himself. Win was digging though his file cabinet, searching for the papers. Mable sat next to Spongebob, trying to convince him not to give his heart up, for her husband, " Spongebob, please dont do this, please you dont have to do this," Mable said, trying to knock some since into him, " Think of all the people back home, and how they'd miss you, your mother, your father, your friends, Sandy, Spongebob you really dont need to," Spongebob interrupted her, " I do, and even if the people at home, that I love are sad, they'd understand, they know who I am and what I would have done, and besides its not like other people would care," Spongebob said, getting up from his seat, and walking up to Win's desk, he had gotten out the papers, for Spongebob to sign, " Think, again what would Sandy think, how do you think she would feel," she said practically begging him, " I've thought of that, thats why I didnt want to tell her, not until we got back," Spongebob said looking at the floor, " Why do you want to do this, other than for Sandy?" she asked, Spongebob sighed, " I just dont want to witness another family, ripped apart from their loved one, exspecially this one, I know how much you guys need him, and so I'd rather choose someone that is important, than me, someone who is not important," " Spongebob, you are important, to Sandy, she needs you, and you need her," " She dosnt need, me, she needs a father," Spongebob said, before finally signing the papers. By signing the papers, you are signing away your life, and there is no going back on it, much like a contract. Spongebob turned around to face Mable, " Its done, " was all he said, " Spongebob, I didnt want you to do that, why did you have to do that, she'll never forgive you, I know you've already answered my questions, but do you really care about Sandy's happiness?" she asked, she wasnt happy, she wasnt mad either, Spongebob looked in the other direction," I do, thats why, I did it, or I wouldnt have done it," Spongebob said looking back at Mable, " We can, go home now," Spongebob said, walking past her, now all he had to do is find out how, to tell Sandy.

.

Later

.

Spongebob lied down next to Sandy, just looking up at the ceiling, thinking, he had to tell her, even though she already knew. Spongebob closed his eyes, and turned his attention to Sandy, " Sandy," Spongebob started, but Sandy interrupted him, " Why did you do it?" she said looking at him, a tear rolled down her cheek, she was laying on her side, looking into his eyes. Spongebob was confused as to what she was talking about, he wasn't thinking that, she already knew, "What are you talking about?" Spongebob asked, " You know what Im talking about, I heard you, and ma talking earlier," Sandy said, Spongebob looked into her eyes, they looked almost like glass, as if she was about to cry, " I, you heard? what did you, hear?" "oh, everything, why didnt you tell me, about your uncle?" Sandy asked, feeling a little guilty, " I just, didnt want to," " you didnt want to what?" she asked, she was already starting to raise her voice, " I didnt want to, make you feel bad, I wanted you to see your father, but you wouldnt go with out me, so, I went with you," Spongebob said looking away from her, tears were building up in his eyes, " Did you sign those, papers?" she asked, Spongebob nodded his head yes, " I didnt hear you," "yes," he said quitely, " I still didnt hear you," Spongebob looked at Sandy, " I'm sleeping on the couch," Spongebob said getting up from the bed, and walking towards the door, " So thats how you solve things, by running away" Sandy remarked, " I love you too," was all Spongebob said, before leaving the room, and going down stairs to the living room.

Spongebob layed down on the couch, looking up at the wooden ceiling, trying to catch some sleep, but he couldnt sleep. So he sat up, thinking, about what he'd say to her tomarrow. Than there was a sound, someone was coming down the stairs, " Im not going back up there for you just to yell at me," Spongebob, turned his back away, from who he almost thought that it was Sandy, but it wasnt, it was Blues. He went into the kitchen, and turned on the light, almost blinding Spongebob, he grabbed a can of coke, and opened it. He looked around, and than saw Spongebob sitting on the couch, Blues approached him, and sat down next to Spongebob, " Why arent you in bed?" Blues asked, Spongebob looked at Blues, " I'd ask you the samething," " I needed a soda, so whats your excuse, did Sandy though you out of the room?" he asked, "No, I threw myself out," "Oh, why, I thought you loved her," "I do, its just that, nevermind," "What she wouldnt give you none?" " Give me what?" " You know, sex" "oh, no thats not even close to it, and I dont think we'll be doing anything anytime soon," Spongebob said blushing a little, " but, you want to, dont you?" Blues smerked, making Spongebob uncomfortable, " We never will," "why," " Why are you asking me this, that is your sister" "Tell, me what do want from her?" he said crossing his arms, " Well, like what I always wanted, for her to love me, even if were only a few days," Spongebob said looking at the ground, he looked sadder than he was before, which seemed weird to Blues, " See she'll never be happy with a sensitive push over like you," " I know that, but she dosent seem to mind," "Yeah thats what she wants you to think, she likes, strong, muscular, and brave guys, unlike you, who is afraid of his own shadow," Spongebob started to get irritated, " Listen Blues, I didnt come out here to argue with you, I was trying to think," Spongebob had, had enough, " You, are trying to think," Blues laughed, but his exasperation wiped away as quick as he laughed. Just something about Spongebob's exasperation told him to shutup. Blues sat back down, Spongebob asked, " What's your problem with me?" Spongebob gestured to himself, Blues just smiled. Spongebob thought it was weird, " Whats funny?" Spongebob asked, Blues looked at Spongebob, " Its just a big brother thing," was all he said, Blues didn't hate Spongebob, he just didn't want Sandy to make the wrong choice again.

Blues leaned back next to Spongebob and just stared at him, " Ok, why are you even out here if she didnt kick you out? Guy to Guy, I wont say anything," Blues said he was curious of the sponges behavior, he knew that even if they didnt even know each other, this must not be the way, that his sister Sandy had said he was like. Spongebob shook his head no, " Why would you want to know, you wouldnt care," " I do care, not about you, but I care because it involves my lil' sister, you do have to tell me, because one way or another, I'll make you talk," Blues said grabbing Spongebob's shirt and pulling him close to his face, "OOOH, whatever, why should I tell you," Spongebob said taking Blues's paws off of him, " because I want to know, for Sandy's sake, and maybe I could talk to her for you," Spongebob sighed, he had to tell Blues, " Im, giving my heart away, to your father, and Sandy dosnt want me to, so she's mad at me, because I already signed the papers, without even talking to her first, shes also mad at me because I didnt tell her that my uncle was in the hospital, and today on the phone, I was talking to mama, she said that his lungs collasped and they had to put breathing tubes down his thought, so thats it, I told you, now can you leave me alone," said Spongebob, Blues's mouth open a little, a little speechless, ' How could he just want to do that and kill himself, when its not his family to begin with,' he thought to himself, "but arent you a fish," "I am a sponge, not a fish," " What ever samething," "No its not, I look nothing and smell nothing like a fish," Spongebob started to get irritated, " Well, how do you know it would work, I mean, a sponge, and a mammal, two compleatly differnt species," " Gotta try right, besides, Im a sponge my heart can change sizes, and things like that, and if you think about it, if he was to ever get injured, like lost a limb, or something, it would regenerate back, he'd be healthy again, Sandy can stay up here like she wanted to years ago, but I stopped her, because I didnt want her to leave, which I dont regret a thing that day, well, maybe a couple, and you could finally get rid of me," Spongebob sort of persuaded, but it didnt fool Blues, " It dosnt matter what I want, its about Sandy, I can tell by they way she looks at you from time to time, she talks about you so much when ever she come to visit she'd talk about, a cute lil' sponge that lives where she lives, and all kind of stuff, dude she loves you, a lot, and it would shatter her heart if you did what you are doing, sure she loves pa, but hes grown hes old, as much as I'd hate to say it, he'll die sooner or later, its just they way of life, and when he dose, she'll need a new man, and thats you," "No, theres much better looking guys than me, she could go out with her own kind, and have kids," " Yeah, thats true, but she dosnt want, same, she wants you, trust me, you dont have to do this, you wouldnt want to break her heart, would you?" Blues slurred, the last two words, Spongebob admitted, that he didnt want to.

If anything, Blues words, took him by the most, he was now starting to deny his decision, but Spongebob looked at Blues, " but I already signed the papers," "dude, its just paper, it dosnt mean anything," "It dose to me, because its like a promise, and I cant break a promise when its already made," Spongebob looked at the ground, Blues tried to think, " Well, your going to have to break one for once, you cant break her heart, all because of a promise," Blues said, getting up from his spot, and finishing his coke. Spongebob thanked him, and decided to go back up stairs to Sandy, he grabbed to glassed of tea, since it was Sandy's favorite, and went up stairs.

\- Chapter 6 -

This is another end of the chapter, the fanfition is half way over. Thankyou for reading.


	7. Not so cold

Welcome to the 7th chapter, of Family Issues, Am I glad to see you here, again, well I thank all of you for your support, and I hope you like it, now you may begin reading, now.

Chapter 7 . . . . . Not so cold

Spongebob opened the door, to Sandy's room, she was sleeping, Spongebob cursed under his breath, because he had brought a glass of hot tea up for her, and now she wasnt even going to drink it. Spongebob placed the two glasses on the night stand, next to Sandy. She was on her side, her face was red, she must have been crying. She was uncovered, ' Man, its cold in here,' he thought to himself, shivering a little, and pulled the covers over her, all the way up to her neck. Spongebob smiled, she looked as if she was like five, she was cute. Spongebob blushed, he bent down to kiss her forhead, and it was hot, Spongebob's head shifted, to the side, a little confused, either he was cold, or she had a slight cold. Spongebob sat on the side of the bed, and placed the back of his hand on her head, and he was right, she was, warmer than usual. Spongebob frowned, he felt bad, she must have gotten a cold a few minutes before he left the room, Spongebob started to feel guilty, ' Oh, I made her get sick,' Spongebob said resting his head on his hands. He wanted to check her temperature, but he didnt want to wake her, so he just got up from her bed, he'd just have to check tomarrow, even if he had to make her.

Spongebob needed to take a shower, he was dirty, from running around all day. There was a bathroom, in Sandy's room, and Spongebob walked to the door, but before opening it he heard Sandy say, " So, you came back, what took you so long?" she asked, turning on her other side to see him, " Yeah I guess I did," Spongebob said walking back to the bed, and sitting next to Sandy, " Sandy, I am really sorry, for the way I treated you, I must be the worst person in the world now, I even caused you to catch the cold, I hate myself, so much right now, that it isnt even funny," Spongebob said looking away from her, and wiping away a tear, " I am so stupid, for trying to do you a huge favor, all I wanted to do was to make sure you still had a father, but I was only thinking, about what I wanted you to have, I am so stupid, I didnt even talk to you about it, I am so," Sandy stopped him, "Stop calling yourself stupid, its not attractive, ya know," she said smiling, " But, I am," "No, you're not, you just have a kind heart, and I love ya for it, even though it may get ahead of ya sometimes, Spongebob I still love ya," she said hugging him, and he hugged back, " I brought you some orange tea, I thought you would be up, when I came in here, but I thought you were sleeping," Spongebob gestured to the glass behind her, " I made it, from a recipe book, that was in the kitchen, so tell me, is it good?" he asked, Sandy taking a sip of her tea, and immedtialty taking it from her mouth, Spongebob got nervous, " Is there something, wrong?" Spongebob said, rubbing his hands together, " My gosh, Spongebob, is this your first time, making this?" she asked, Spongebob nodded his head yes, " Wow, Am I amazed, no one has ever made, Orange tea, better than great grandma, its amazing, Y'all gotta make more, tomarrow, so ma can try it," "Well, theres more down stairs," Spongebob shrugged, " So its really good?" he asked, " Here, try it, y'all like my tea, yours it better, way better," she said holding it out to him, " Are, you sure, you want me to drink form, your glass?" he asked, " Yeah, it shouldnt be a problem, since were dating, here try it," she said making him grab it, and he looked at it, and took a sip, and his eyes lite up like two christmas lights, ' she's right, wow, its great,' thought giving it back to Sandy, and smiled, and she smiled back.

Sandy placed the glass beside her, and leaned on Spongebob. Something about the mood, and the way they bonded, it was almost magical. Spongebob looked at Sandy, she was playing with his hands, " This lil, piggy went to market, this lil piggy, went to fair, this lil piggy went to the barn, and this lil piggy went, wewewe, all the way home," she sang playing with his fingers, Spongebob giggled, making Sandy look up, " Where'd you learn that from?" Spongebob asked, " I learned it from ma, when I was 3," "Oh?" "Yeah, I cant believe I still remember it, its been so long," she said, smiling and going back to playing with his hands. Spongebob closed his hand, on Sandy's and brought it up to his face, she looked at him. His face hovered above hers, he let her hand go, and placed his hand on her cheek, they were both blushing. Spongebob brushed his lips against her, making her trimble beneath his breath, her breath hinched, and his stilled, he looked, back and forth from her eyes, and her lips. Sandy's eyes narrowing, each time she felt him get closer, and closer. Spongebob lightly kissed her, lovingly, and pulled back a little, and she went to kiss him again, and he kissed back, again, and each time, a little harder. Sandy turned her body towards Spongebob, as their kisses started to get more intenseness. Sandy stood up on her knees, towering over Spongebob while kissing him. Their tongues lashing out at each other.

Sandy started to unbutton Spongebob's shirt, taking off his red tie, and revealing his bare chest, Sandy placed her hand on his chest, he had small pecks, Sandy ran one of her hands along his collar bone, and she slid the shirt completely off of him. While Spongebob was also unbuttoning Sandy's purple pajama shirt, one button at a time, revealing more and more soft, tan and brown fur. Spongebob pushed his hands through her shirt, and held her back, Spongebob, lowering his kisses, lower and lower. Spongebob ran his hands up her back, feeling the back of her purple bra, he slipped his hand under the strap, before, unhooking it, and slipping it off of her. Spongebob lowered his head more, until he was at the top of her chest, where her breast began, but didnt go farther, but went back up.

He kissed her neck, getting a few slight moans out of her, which sounded like music to his ears, and went further back up, and continued to kiss her lips. Sandy slid her shirt off, revealing her bare chest as well, giving something else for Spongebob to look at, Sandy pushed Spongebob over on his back. She started to move from his lips, to his chest, to his stomach, causing Spongebob to twitch a little, and Sandy than stopped at Spongebob's pants, she started to unbuckle his belt. Spongebob clenched his fist, his face was red and sweaty, Spongebob just looked up at the ceiling, ' Is this, really, going to happen, now, Am I going to die to night?' Spongebob thought to himself, before his face twitched, '' eee" Spongebob growned, cluching his hands a little tighter, he was not in his mind panicking, ' What do I do," he repeated in his mind.

Sandy had taken his pants off, and had was now starting to pull his underwear off, before Spongebob pulled them back up, Sandy was confused as to why he had done that, " Spongebob, what are you doing?" she asked, Spongebob sat up on the bed, and Sandy got back up and went to Spongebob, before sitting on his lap, and placing her arms around his neck, " Why did you do that?" she asked again, Spongebob looked back and forth, from her chest to her eyes, " I, Sandy, I think," he stuttered, Sandy smiled, " Well, I think you should stop thinking," she said lightly kissing his lips, he followed after her, kissing her lightly, and she kissed harder, Spobgebob's face twitched, it seemed wrong to him, but he liked it, he wanted it to stop, be he didnt want it to stop, he was at war with himself. He didnt know what to do, at this point, from time to time he hesitated, making Sandy feel a little embarrassed, thinking that she was doing something wrong, she stopped, and looked at him, " Are you, okay Spongebob?" she asked, " Am I doing something, wrong?" she asked him again, her face all red, and her heart was pounding, Spongebob looked into her eyes, feeling guilty, " No, your doing nothing wrong, Sandy, you know I love you right?" he asked, Sandy nodded her head yes, " Yes, and I love you too," she said bringing him in for another kiss, before parting, and asking, "Why?" " I cant, do this, Sandy," he said looking away from her, " What do, you mean?" Sandy asked, turning his face to her face once again, " I dont know, Sandy, I just, cant, it just, feels, wrong" he said taking his eyes off of her, " How is it wrong?" she asked, bring Spongebob's eyes back into hers, " I dont know, it just feels that way, I love you, and how you make me feel, but I cant shake the, eerily feeling off, believe me, Sandy I want to, very much, but, I cant, not, now" he said looking all over the room, trying not to look at her, he didnt want to see her exsprestion, but she slapped his face lightly, for him to look at her, " Spongebob, I can help you, get over that feeling, after all, we only have, two days, right?" she asked, hating to say how many days, they had left, " I know, but," " but, nothing," Sandy placed her finger on his lips, before kissing him again.

Her hands worked back down to his underwear, she placed her hand around the elastic band, her other hand taking Spongebob's hand, and guiding it to her chest, as her other hand, slipped under the elasitc band, that held up his underwear. Spongebob's face twitched again, and Sandy knew it, but she just kept on going, she placed her hand on his genitals, making him twitch a lot more, he hesitated alot more. Sandy pushed him on his back, and got back on top of him, her lips lowered, back down to his, underwear, were her hand was, she lowered his underwear, she just about got his underwear half way off of him, before, Spongebob sat up, making Sandy look at him confusingly, she was starting to get irritated, " Come on dont do this, stop making it difficult Spongebob," she said placing her hands on her sides, Spongebob looked at her, pulling his underwear back up, he knodded his head, " Im sorry, I tried, but its not that easy," Spongebob said a little guilty, he got up from the bed, " Im going to take a shower," Spongebob said, walking to the bathroom. Sandy stood up, shaking her head, ' What was I thinking, I mean its, Spongebob, he's as stubborn as a wild horse," she said picking up her shirt, and putting it back on. Spongebob went into the bathroom, and Sandy, crawled back up to her spot in the bed, and took one last sip of her tea, before falling alseep.

\- AND CUT, well I didnt really plan to write this section, it just, popped into my head, and now I've got to rate it to M and not T. Oh well.


	8. Engaged to disasters

I don't really have, much to say as of right now, but who cares, let the story continue.

Spongebob stepped out of the shower, hair all ruffled up from washing it, water droplets dripping off of him and onto the floor. He walked over to the sink and mirror, using his hand to wipe away the condensation on the mirror, the bathroom was filled with steam. Spongebob looked at himself in the mirror, making a few silly faces, and then turning around and grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his self. Spongebob then just walked over to the door, placing his hand on the door knob, he hesitated to open it, afraid that he had made Sandy mad again, but he knew he had to get dressed for bed, and his clothes were in the room, so he slowly twisted the door knob, and opening the door.

Sandy was lying down in the bed, and this time she was a sleep, Spongebob let out a sigh of relief. Spongebob walked across the room to the dresser, opening the dresser and pulling out a pair of underwear, and putting them on, and then pulling out his green pajamas, and slipping them on, before turning around to look at his sleeping beauty, he sighed, he thought she looked kind of cute when she was asleep. Spongebob walked over to his said of the bed, and pulled up the covers so that he could sleep as well, and crawled into bed. Spongebob lied down next to Sandy, and started to drift off to sleep, when Sandy rolled over on her side, and kissed Spongebob's cheek, he had thought she was asleep, again, "Good *yawn* night Spongebob" Sandy said, wrapping her arm around Spongebob and pulling him closer to her, "Good Night Sandy" Spongebob said, and they both went to sleep.

Later the Next Day

Spongebob and Sandy were in the dining hall of the local mall called, 'Huston's cowboys and Girls Mall'; they were sitting at one of the dining tables eating their lunch. Sandy had shown Spongebob a few famous land foods, like Hot dogs, teriyaki Chicken, land ice-cream, and McDonalds, but to Spongebob, McDonalds was just a childish joke, "Here, try this," Sandy said handing Spongebob a cheese burger, Spongebob sniffed it, and stuck his tongue out in discuss, "What is that?" Spongebob said, Sandy laughed, "It's a big Mac, from McDonalds, it's like the Krabby Patty, but on land, y'all should try it," Sandy said handing the sandwich to Spongebob, Spongebob took it, "Like a Krabby Patty?" Spongebob said, lifting the bun of the sandwich in suspicion, "yeah, something like that, just try it" Sandy said, Spongebob looked from the sandwich to Sandy, and then back, "but, I don't want to, it smells weird" Spongebob said, "Oh, come on, if y'all love me, you'd try it" Sandy said, Spongebob disappointingly sighed, "For you," Spongebob said, lifting the sandwich out of the container, and closing his eyes, he took a bite, "Well, what do y'all think?" Sandy asked, Spongebob's eyes shot wide open, "Ewe, ewe, I'm about to throw up!" Spongebob said running off to the closest trash can, and spitting out whatever he could, Sandy couldn't help but to laugh, 'I guess he didn't like it' Sandy thought to herself. Spongebob walked back to the table, whipping his mouth, "Nothing like a Krabby Patty, man I could go for one of those right now," Spongebob said sitting down, and pushing the sandwich that was in front of him away with a butter knife, "Did you want that?" Spongebob asked, Sandy shook her head, "So you don't like McDonalds, huh" Sandy said, Spongebob shook his head in discuss, "Gross no, that takes nothing like a Krabby Patty, it taste like plastic, like they just press cooked it, I like grilled better thank you," he said, "I need to bleach my mouth," he said, Sandy just laughed, "What's so funny?" Spongebob asked, "You Spongebob, 'oh I need to bleach my mouth' you're funny, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Sandy asked, Spongebob rose one eyebrow, "You try it," Spongebob gestured to the sandwich, "Fine," Sandy said picking it up, Spongebob dropped his mouth when she took a bite of it, "Sandy No!" Spongebob said worriedly, Sandy's eyebrow rose, "Hm, you're right, nothing like a Krabby Patty, I forgot what these things taste like, pretty good, but your Krabby Patties are better," Sandy said taking another bite, Spongebob's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slid down from his seat. Sandy looked at Spongebob, "What is it Spongebob?" Sandy asked, "Are y'all ok?" she asked, picking him up, "H-how can you, eat, that garbage?" Spongebob pointed to the Big Mac, Sandy rolled her eyes, "It's not, that bad Spongebob," Sandy said, "Yes it is, stop, don't eat it, I don't want to lose you" Spongebob cried, Sandy put the sandwich down, "Ok, Spongebob I stopped, are y'all happy now? Stop crying" Sandy said, Spongebob stopped crying, "Thank you Sandy," Spongebob said whipping away his tears, "You're a funny little dude, you know that?" Sandy teased; Spongebob just blushed, and hugged her, "I know that," he said, "So, where do you want to go next?" Sandy asked taking out a map of the mall, Spongebob looked at the map, and his eyes landed on a jewelry shop, "Umm, where do you want to go?" Spongebob asked, "hmm, I was wanting to go to the shoe store on the second floor," Sandy said pointing to the spot that said, 'shore store' Spongebob nodded, "hmm, tell ya what, you go to the shoe store and than in about thirty minutes, you and I meet over by that fern over there," Spongebob pointed to the tall plant, "um, ok, but don't y'all want some new shoes?" Sandy asked, "Yea, men's size 7, black if they have black, but I don't care you pick," Spongebob said, "Men's size 7?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, ok, I'll meet you back here alright?" Spongebob said, "Ok, see ya in a few minutes" Sandy said walking in the direction of the shop, and Spongebob ran off to the jewelry store.

Once Spongebob got to where he was going; he stood outside of the shop for at least a few seconds before going inside. Spongebob looked around the shop, there was a lot a pretty stuff there, necklaces, rings, ear rings, bracelets, and watches. Spongebob was looking for a ring, until a sales clerk, who was a raccoon, walked over to him, "Is there something I can help you with sir?" he asked, Spongebob turned around, "Yes, I am looking for engagement rings, do you know any good ones?" Spongebob asked, "Hmm, yes follow me" he said, Spongebob followed him, "Right here, these are all of the rings," he said, "So, what exactly are you?" the sales clerk asked, "I've seen all sorts of critters, but I have never seen any of your kind here before, where are you from?" he asked, "I'm a sea sponge, and I'm from Bikini Bottom, and my name is Spongebob Squarepants," Spongebob said, the raccoon's eyes widened, "A sea critter, you're lying," "No sir, I am not lying," Spongebob said, "So how do even breath air?" he asked, "Uh, my girlfriend invented a substance where I can breathe air, and water, but it malfunctioned, and now I can't breathe water," Spongebob said, "So you came from the ocean?" he asked, "Yeah, and what are you?" Spongebob asked, "Oh, I'm a raccoon, name's Pitch," he said, "So who's your girlfriend?" he asked, "Um, she's a squirrel, and her name is Sandy Cheeks," Spongebob said, "Never heard of her, so you're going to marry this Sandy girl?" Pitch asked, "Yes, but I need to find a ring," Spongebob said, looking through the glass frames, "How about this on" said the raccoon holding up a tiny black box with a gold ring in it, "No, not that" Spongebob said looking back at the other rings, "How's this one?" asked the raccoon, Spongebob looked at it, and shook his head no, "How about," Pitch started holding out a ring, but was interrupted, "This one!" Spongebob yelled pointing to Two silver rings one with blue and white diamonds, and the other with pink and white diamonds, "Ahh, excellent choice, do you want me to ring it up?" he asked, "Yes, but I also want to get a necklace," Spongebob said, "A necklace, you said she was a squirrel right?" Pitch asked, "Yes, she loves acorns," "I know, here there's three choices of colors, pink, blue, or regular diamonds," he said, "Hm, pink is pretty, blue as my eyes, and regular, how to choose, well, blue would remind Sandy of me when she's down, so I'll take blue" Spongebob said, "Alright, that will be $300," he said, "hmm, I've got $100 in land dollars, and $200, in sand dollars, do you take sand dollars?" Spongebob asked, "Hmm, I guess I could, why not," he said taking the money from Spongebob and giving him the bag, "Thank you Pitch," Spongebob said running out the door.

Spongebob ran up to the spot that he and Sandy were supposed to meet, luckily Sandy wasn't there yet, so Spongebob waited for his princess to return. About five minutes later, Spongebob could see Sandy walking up to him, he smiled, "Hey Sandy!" Spongebob said not moving from his spot, "Hey Spongebob, look I got y'all some boots, wanna try them on?" Sandy asked, stopping in front of Spongebob, "Hmm, sure, why not" Spongebob said, as he watch Sandy take a box out of a brown bag, and handed it to Spongebob, Spongebob opened it, and seen a pair of black cowboy boots with golden swirls on it, and golden spurs. Spongebob took out of the box and tried them on, "Hey, I'm just as tall at you Sandy" Spongebob laughed, "Goes nice with your outfit" Sandy said, Spongebob had been wearing a black hat, blue jeans, and a long rolled up sleeved red and black plaid shirt, "and it does, it makes you look, sexy" Sandy whispered in his ear, and she grabbed his butt, Sandy was also wear a purple plaid shirt with black jeans, tan boots and a white hat, "Sandy, what are you doing" Spongebob whispered to Sandy, "I'm complimenting y'all, I really like it," Sandy said kissing Spongebob's lips and then biting his bottom lip, making Spongebob yelp, but he didn't care too much, he liked it, and he kissed Sandy back.

Sandy hugged Spongebob one last time before she pulled away, "So, what did y'all get?" Sandy asked, "Well, I got you something" Spongebob said, "Really, what is it?" Sandy asked, "Close your eyes" Spongebob said, and Sandy did so. Spongebob went over to the tiny black bag, and pulled out the box that had the necklace in it, and went behind Sandy, "Can I open my eyes now Spongebob?" Sandy asked, "No not yet," Spongebob said opening the box, and taking out the necklace, "Now?" Sandy asked, "No," Spongebob said clipping the necklace around her neck, "What was that Spongebob, can I please open my eyes?" Sandy asked, "No, not yet," Spongebob said as he fixed the necklace, and then when he was he hugged Sandy, "Now you can open your eyes" Spongebob said as he closed his eyes as he hugged Sandy. Sandy slowly opened her eyes and looked around for what Spongebob had gotten her, she looked down and seen Spongebob wrapped around her in a loving hug, and then she seen the necklace around her neck, "Ooh, Spongebob it's beautiful," she said hugging him tighter, "I knew you'd like it" Spongebob said, "I love you Spongebob," Sandy said lifting his face up to face hers, and she kissed him, and he kissed back, "The blue diamonds, they are beautiful," Sandy said, "Well, whenever you are down, you can think of my blue eyes, you said that you loved my eyes," Spongebob said, Sandy's smile went away, "This isn't about my father is it?" Sandy asked, Spongebob looked away, "Spongebob, oh please, don't do it, I don't want y'all to die" Sandy sadly said as tears started to fill her eyes, "Come on Sandy, let's not talk about that now, please" Spongebob said, "Well I can't help it, I don't want my boyfriend to die, I love you Spongebob, a lot, please, Spongebob," Sandy said, and now tears were falling, which Spongebob hated, 'Great, now I am a big asshole, making her cry' he thought to himself, "I told you Sandy, I can't stop it, and come on, don't you love your dad?" Spongebob asked, "Yes, but Spongebob, he is old, he'll die sooner or later, and I don't need you to die, come on, what if it didn't work, who's shoulder am I supposed to cry on, who am I supposed to love, who am I supposed to call my best friend, How am I Supposed to cope, how am I going to breathe, how am I going to live?" "I don't know what do you usually do?" Spongebob asked, "I always lean on you, you are what makes me go Spongebob, why do y'all think I stayed in Bikini Bottom so long? I need you Spongebob, you think I don't, but you have no idea Squarepants, I love you so much it hurts, Spongebob I need you, please Spongebob, don't, do it" Sandy said breaking into tears, "but what did you do before you moved to Bikini Bottom?" Spongebob asked, "I used to get teased, bullied, I was clumsy, I was stupid, I was nothing more than a number, but that's when I met you, you showed me that there was much more to life than what you could find in those dumb science books, you made me a stronger person, you never gave up on me when I seriously screwed up, you see Spongebob I needed you, I can't go back to the way I was before, oh please Spongebob, I am begging you, please don't do it," Sandy said, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Ok, calm down Sandy, don't cry," he said patting her back, she hugged him, "please don't do it Spongebob, don't risk your precious life for me, save it for me," Sandy cried, "Sandy, no matter how much you beg me, I am not going to stop it, even if I could so, stop begging me, I can't stop it," Spongebob said, Sandy got off of him and was whipping away her tears, "I thought you said, you loved me," Sandy said, Spongebob gasped, "Sandy, you know I do, more than anything, and that's why-" "No, if you did you wouldn't have signed those papers, you would have thought about what you were doing to me, you were doing it for yourself, not for me," Sandy yelled, "I, true, but I'm doing it for the both of us, besides, I'm a sponge, and I can just regenerate a new heart," Spongebob said, he knew it wasn't true, and she did too.

Sandy shook her head, she hated it when people lied to her, especially Spongebob, "I can't do this," Sandy quietly said, looking at the ground, "What?" Spongebob asked, Sandy whipped away a few tears and looked at Spongebob, Spongebob could feel his heart being ripped apart at every second that passed, as he watched her take her hands to the back of her neck, and back out, taking the necklace with her hands, and put the necklace in his hand, closing his hand over the necklace, she kissed his head, "I can't be with you anymore," Sandy said, "What do you mean?" Spongebob asked, "I think y'all do know, Spongebob" Sandy said, and just like that Spongebob's heart shattered. Spongebob began to slowly back up from Sandy, Necklace in hand, and tears rolling, Spongebob's lip quivered, and he shook his head, before he ran out of the mall.

Spongebob run out of the mall, he had to get away from there. Spongebob ran to the tree house, and ran up stairs, catching the attention of Mable and Blues, "What's his problem" Blues said to his mother, "I don't know, but I'm going to go talk to him, I'll be back," Mable said getting up from the couch that she and Blues were sitting on and went up stairs to Spongebob and Sandy's room. Mable knocked on the door before she opened it, to see Spongebob packing his stuff, "Spongebob, why are y'all packing?" Mable asked, walking over to Spongebob, Spongebob looked at her, "Sandy, hates me" Spongebob cried, "Sandy hates you?" Mable asked, "She broke up with me" Spongebob cried into his hand, "What, why?" Mable asked, Spongebob looked at Mable, "We were having an argument about me giving my heart to her father, that she had found out from listening to the both of us yesterday, she gave me back the necklace I had bought for her, and she told me that its over," Spongebob cried, "and is this the necklace?" she asked, pointing to the necklace, Spongebob nodded his head, "Can I see it?" she asked Spongebob gave it to her, "Wow, this is beautiful, you bought it?" Mable asked, "yes, and I also got, theses," Spongebob said taking out a tiny black velvet box, and gave it to Mable, and she opened it, "Awe, this is so beautiful, so you were going to propose?" she asked, "Yes, but now, I can't" Spongebob said, whipping away his tears, "Oh, Spongebob you must be heartbroken" she said pulling him into a hug, and he hugged her back, and cried in her shoulder, "Come on, cheer up" she said, "I still love ya," she said, "Thank you ma," Spongebob said, as he whipped away his tears, "Ma, can you tell Sandy I love her?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, oh that I will do, but why don't you do that?" she asked, "I can't, I'm going to the hospital, and tell her that I'll be fine if she asks, and give her these" Spongebob said handing her the necklace and the box with the two rings, "sure, but are y'all sure y'all want to do this?" she asked, "Yeah, it wouldn't break her heart if she doesn't care for me anymore, and I already signed those papers so there is no way out unless he wakes up from that coma, but I highly doubt it," Spongebob said getting up from the wooden floor, and then finally walking down stairs.

Blues sat up when he seen Spongebob walking down the stairs, "Yo, Spongeman, wanna play Call of Duty?" he waved, Spongebob looked at the game, "Nah, I already beat it" Spongebob said, "How could you have beaten it when it came out yesterday?" Blues asked, "hmm, where I come from it has been out for about a few months, and I already played, and beat it, so knock yourself out," Spongebob said walking out of the door. Than Mable walked down stairs, "So what was wrong with him?" Blues asked, "Your sister broke up with him, and at the worst time too, can y'all believe he was going to propose to her?" Mable asked, "Really?" "Yeah, wanna see the ring?" Mable asked, showing Blues the rings and necklaces, "*whistles* wow this guy must have a lot of money to afford this stuff" Blues said, "So where is he going now?" Blues asked, "Um, he's going to the hospital, he's going to do it" Mable said, "no, why did you let him go!" Blues yelled, "I can't stop him," Mable said, "and since when did you start caring for the sponge?" Mable asked, "When I got to know him, he's actually a good man, don't know why Sandy broke up with him, she must be stupid," Blues said, before he pushed play on the controller.

About fifteen minutes later Sandy walked through the door, she took her hat and boots off at the door, and walked inside. Sandy's mother had been sitting at the bar table that was outside of the kitchen, and Sandy walked over to her, "Hi ma, what are you reading?" Sandy asked, Mable was reading a book, "I don't know," she said turning the page, her face was one that was unpleased, "What's wrong ma?" Sandy asked, "Nothing, nothing at, all" she said, moving her hand out on the bar table. Sandy noticed her mother move something in front of her; Sandy looked down to see a black box and a necklace, Sandy looked at her mother who had put the book down, and was looking at Sandy, "open it" Mable said, Sandy looked at the box again, "This necklace, its from Spongebob" Sandy said, "Yeah," Mable said, and she gestured to the black box, Sandy picked it up and looked at it, "open it" Mable said again, and Sandy opened it, and her eyes sparkled, as she took out one of the rings, which was the pink one, it engraved Sandy, and then looking at the blue one that engraved Spongebob, "Ma, this is," "an engagement ring, yes Spongebob was going to propose to you" "I, where is he?" Sandy asked, only to have someone else yell at her, whose name was Blues, "Where do you think he is!" Blues yelled, making Sandy jump, "Blues, y'all scared me" Sandy said, "Good, why did y'all break his heart?" Blues asked, "He loved you, and you turned him down, just because he wanted to do you a huge favor," Blues said, "Blues, where is he!" Sandy demanded, "Where do you think Sandy?" Mable sarcastically asked, then it hit her, "Oh no, I got to Hurry, before it's too late!" Sandy yelled, "Ma, take me the hospital" Sandy demanded, "Oh, so now y'all love him" Blues said, Sandy turned to Blues, "Do I have to kick your butt!" Sandy yelled, "Stop fighting and get in the car" Mable said, and they all ran to the car.

Well, this is a long chapter, anyways, how was it?


	9. its time

Chapter 9 is finally here, and I hope you like it, and I know that I like it. (The best part in the middle of me, yeah, I'm your sponge baby go on and squeeze, squeeze me, I'm listening to the song squeeze me, you've heard it right?)\\(^_^)/

Spongebob walked through the hospital doors, he had finally stopped crying, and now his eyes were red, Spongebob walked up to the front desk. The Nurse was on her computer and didn't look at Spongebob for a few seconds, "How may I, oh" said the nurse looking at the weird creature in front of her, "What are you exactly?" she asked, Spongebob rolled his eyes, he was tired of people asking what he was, "I Am a sponge, now can you tell me where Dr. Win is?" Spongebob asked, "Of course," she said, and then she called him out of his office, "yes, Ms. Lowey?" he asked, "There's a, sponge, here to see you" she said, "ah, Mr. Squarepants, have you come for the transplant?" he asked, "Yeah, let's get this over with" Spongebob said, "Right this way" Win said, taking Spongebob along with him.

Mable parked the car, and Sandy immediately got out of the car and ran into the hospital, hoping that it wasn't too late. Sandy stopped at the front desk, "How may I help you?" asked nurse Lowey, "What room is Spongebob Squarepants in?" Sandy demanded, "Squarepants? You mean that sponge?" the nurses asked, "Yes, please hurry, before it's too late" Sandy demanded, "Hold on, let me look" she said scanning the computer. To Sandy it was taking forever, *Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock* said the clock on the wall, "Ma'me, please he is my fiancé, please I am begging you" Sandy cried, "Right, room 2-54B, but he is not able to see any visitors," she said, "but, I have to I have to see him, one last time" Sandy said, "sorry, soon to be Mrs. Squarepants, but those are the rules" "I can't Marry him if he is dead!" Sandy yelled, "Oh, forget this; I'm going to see him!" Sandy yelled before running off to find his room, only to be stopped by these huge cop dogs. Sandy had tried to escape past them but found it impossible, until Mable came over, "Sandy, let me take this, I'll distract them, and you go find Spongebob," she said, "Ok, thank you ma," and like that Sandy snuck past them.

Sandy ran as fast as she could down the hall way, knocking down some carts to slow the three guards that followed behind her. She had to see him, at least one last time, before it was too late, tears slowly streamed down her cheeks, 'oh, dear Neptune, please don't let it be too late' she said to herself as she ran down the hall. The three guard dogs were just up on her back, and she was just so close to the room, 'that's is right there!' she excitedly yelled to herself, but as soon as she was about to run into the room the guards caught her, "Let go, I've got to get in there!" Sandy yelled, punching and kicking them, "Looks like you're going to jail," said one of the dogs," Jail, no, you can't, I've got to see Spongebob" Sandy said, kicking one of the dogs in his face, making him let her go, and she ran to the door, and that's when she saw him.

Spongebob was in the room, the operation hadn't even started, he was naked, and she could see his, everything, he was starting to put on a hospital robe, "Spongebob!" Sandy said Spongebob looked at Sandy; his eyes were red from crying, "Sandy?" Spongebob confusingly said, "Is that you?" he asked, "Yes, it's me I came to see you," Sandy said, she went to hug him, even though he wasn't fully dressed, but as soon as she took at step, she was slammed to the hard floor, causing Spongebob to scream, he tightened the robe, and rush over to her, he knelt down to her, and grabbed her hands, "What are you guys doing, get off of her!" Spongebob yelled at the guard dog that held her down, "Sir, this squirrel has disturbed half of the hospital, and she was not authorized to come here, she will be," "I don't care what she did, I said let her go" Spongebob said, "Stay out of this sponge, this has nothing to do with you" said one of the dogs, "Actually, this has everything to do with me, considering that she is my girlfriend, and I love her, and that I'm going through with this procedure for her, so, yeah, let her go!" Spongebob yelled, "What is going on in here!" yelled Dr. Win as he walked into the room with a few papers, "This squirrel disturbed half the hospital, and she was not authorized to come here" said the guard, as he picked her up onto her feet, "Sandy, is that true?" the doctor asked, "Yes, but I only wanted to see Spongebob one last time," Sandy sadly said, looking away from Spongebob and the doctor, a tear went down her cheek, the doctor looked at the guards, "let her go, I'll take full responsibly for her, she only wanted to see him" the doctor said, "yes sir," said the guard as he let Sandy go. Sandy looked at her wrist, and then at Spongebob and immediately picked him up and kissed him on the lips, he kissed back, before the doctor interrupted them, "You have a few minutes," he said, "Thanks," they both said, and they looked at each other.

They were left alone, "I thought you didn't love me anymore," Spongebob said, "Oh, Spongebob I am so sorry, I don't hate you, really, I don't, I love you more than anything, I only said that, because I thought it would stop you, but, I was wrong, don't worry Spongebob, I'm not here to stop you, we both know its impractical, I just wanted to say goodbye, we both know you're a horrible liar, the only thing your spongy body cant regenerate again is the heart," Sandy shrugged, "Yeah, sorry about that," he chuckled, "I do love you Spongebob, so much, so much that it hurts, just thinking that this is the last time, we'll ever see each other, breaks my heart, oh Spongebob why do you have to do this?" Sandy cried, Spongebob hugged her, "I love you too Sandy, and that's why I'm doing this," Spongebob said, "Yeah, I know," "Hey you guys, I see you found Spongebob" said Mable as she walked into the room, "Hi ma," Spongebob and Sandy said at the same time, "Did you talk to him?" Mable asked, giving her daughter a deathly glare, "yes, I told him I was sorry," Sandy said, "Good," she said walking over to Spongebob, "Here" she said taking his hand and putting the little black box in his hand, "Go ahead," Mable said, elbowing him in the side, he nodded, and looked at Sandy, and knelt down on one knee, "Sandy, I must ask you something before I do this," he started, clearing his throat, "Sandy," he started, but Dr. Win interrupted them, "Ok, times up, you all have to leave" he said as he put rubber gloves onto his hands, and he looked at them, Spongebob looked at Sandy, Mable gave Win a deadly stare, "Ok, I guess I could give you two, a little more time" he said, backing up a few steps, and Mable just smiled.

Spongebob looked at Sandy and smiled, "Sandy, will you Marry Me?" he asked, "Even though its only for a few minutes, yes, I will" she said, hugging him, "You will, great!" he said, "Yes," she said, holding out her hand for him to put the ring on her finger. Once he got it on her finger, he pulled her in for a kiss, but the doctor stopped them again, "Ok, I let you say farewells, as long as I can, and now you two have to leave" he said, "Please, just a little longer?" Sandy begged, "I really can't" he said, "Please, this is my last day on earth and I want to spend this last moment with my fiancé," Spongebob said, "Fine, just hurry up, I need this room after the procedure," Dr. Win said, Spongebob and Sandy didn't look at him this time, "I guess this is it," Spongebob said, "Yeah, I guess it is, I love you Spongebob" Sandy said, "I," Spongebob said, and then softly, lovingly kissing Sandy's, and then parting them a little, just enough for him to speak, "Love you", he said, Sandy smiled a tear rolled down her cheek, and Spongebob wiped it away, and he kissed her again, she kissed back harder, eventually they were just French kissing, until Mable interrupted them, "Well, I think that there is enough of that," she said, Spongebob and Sandy backed away from each other blushing, "Sorry," "OK, this is all the time I can give you two, it's time to get on with it" said Dr. Win, "OK, I'm ready Spongebob said before he hugged Sandy, and went with Dr. Win.

Spongebob sat on the operating table, "You have to lie down Mr. Squarepants," he said, gently pushing Spongebob down on his back. Spongebob looked at Win, he was scared, he knew what was going to happen, and that he'd be asleep and wouldn't feel it, but why was he afraid, he knew why, but there was no room to be afraid, but he was, what really cared him was the needle that Dr. Win picked up from a tray, "Don't worry this will only hurt a little, this is to make sure you don't feel any pain," he said, taking Spongebob's noodle like arm, Spongebob nodded, he hated needles, he always did, he hated them when he was a kid, he thought that while he was growing up, that his fear of them would fade, but it never did. Spongebob turned his attention away from the needle, surprisingly, Sandy was still in the room, a tear rolled down his face, "Sandy, I'm scared" Spongebob said to her, Sandy's eyes started to tear up, "Why?" she asked, she knew why, but it didn't come clear to her at the moment, "Do you think, you can hold my hand?" Spongebob asked, "Sure, if you'd like me to" Sandy said walking over to Spongebob, "Sorry Mrs. Squarepants, but you can't be there" "I won't get in your way, he's just scared, and he wants me to hold his hand" Sandy said, "Fine, as long as you stay on that side of the bed," said Dr. Win, "Ok, thanks" Sandy said taking Spongebob's free hand, "I'm scared Sandy" Spongebob said again, "What are you afraid of?" Sandy asked, "I don't like, needles," Spongebob quietly said in an ashamed tone, and looking away from Sandy, "Don't worry sponge, you'll do fine" she smiled, "Sandy" Spongebob looked back at Sandy, "Yeah buddy?" Sandy said rubbing his hand, "I, I, I don't want to die" Spongebob said, with more tears rolling down his cheeks faster.

Sandy stood next to Spongebob, 'did he, really just say that?' Sandy asked herself, "I don't want to die, Sandy" Spongebob cried, but only loud enough for Sandy to hear him, "ouch," Spongebob said, as the needle was inserted into his arm, and as quick as it went into his arm the quicker it was taken out, Spongebob looked at his punctured arm, as a little red dot started to form outside his skin, and his arm started to slowly go numb, and the fluid that was injected into him started to make its way up to his shoulder, Spongebob looked at Sandy, "I, I'm starting to lose feeling in my arm, Sandy" Spongebob said, "That's so you don't feel pain during the operation," Sandy said, "Sandy, I need you to d something for me," Spongebob said, "Yeah, sure anything" Sandy said, "Come here" Spongebob said, "Ok," Sandy said getting closer to Spongebob, "Closer," he said, she did as she was told, and with his fully functional arm, he cupped Sandy's cheek with his hand, and pulled her into a kiss, Sandy kissed back, "Ok, Mrs. Squarepants, you need to leave now, you don't want to be in here when we cut him open" he said, "But," Sandy said, "Go Sandy, I'll be fine" Spongebob said, "ok, Spongebob" Sandy said turning to leave the room, "I love you Sandy" Spongebob said, Sandy stopped to look at Spongebob, "I, Love you too Spongebob" Sandy said, "Don't you forget it" she said, "I won't," Spongebob smiled, "I know you won't, and I won't forget about you" Sandy said, "Good" Spongebob said, "Ok doc, let's get this over with" Spongebob said, "Yes sir" said the doctor, as he picked up a breathing mask, and turned on the switch, and hovered it over Spongebob's face, "Are you sure you want to do this, it's not too late to turn back, but once this goes on your face, there is no going back" he said, "I'M Ready" Spongebob cheered, "as you wish" said Win, as he started to lower the mask onto Spongebob's face, "Dr. Win, Dr. Win!" yelled a random nurse, as she rushed into the room, "Dr. Win, you need to see this!" said the nurse, "What is it Nurse!" the doctor yelled, "Can't you see that I'm just about to go into a procedure!" he yelled, "I see that, but you won't believe it!" "What?" he asked, "Patient 12-9086, he's awake!" yelled the nurse, "12-9086, is awake?" he cautiously asked, "Yes, come with us doctor!" she said running out of the room and back in the direction she came from.

Sandy was outside of the operation room that Spongebob was in, when the nurse rushed by, "Sandy, your father, he's awake!" she yelled, "My pa?" Sandy asked her, "Yes dear, now hurry!" she said, and she went into the room where the doctor who was supposed to take her boyfriend's life, and then he ran out with the nurse, Sandy went back into the room, Spongebob was still on the bed, he was still lying down on the operating table, he clueless, one minute he was going to die, then the next there was a bunch of random commotion throughout the room, and then the room was empty, 'what just happened?' he asked himself, than Sandy came into the room, "Spongebob, are you, still awake?" Sandy asked, "Yeah," he said, looking at Sandy, "what happened?" Spongebob asked, "Well go find out, come on get up" Sandy said, Spongebob sat up and jumped down, but he had for gotten about substance in him, and fell to the floor, he tried to get up but found it nearly impossible, "Sandy, I can't feel anything," Spongebob muffle as much as he could from the ground, "Can't you try?" she asked, "I'll try," he said picking half hi body up, he was shaking, and he fell again, "I can't, get up, Sandy I need your help" he said, "Alright," she said, walking over to him, and picking him up, but found that he was a little more heavy on land than he was in water, she dragged him over to a wheel chair that was in the corner of the room, and put him in it, "thanks" Spongebob said, "no problem" she said pushing him out of the room.

I'll finish this chapter here, thanks for reading.


	10. good news

This is chapter 10 of Family Issues, thank you again for reading it.

"Bobby, are y'all?" Mable started, staring at her husband as his eyes slowly opened, "w, wha, where Am I?" he asked, "Why, you're in the hospital, oh, I am so glad y'all are better!" she yelled, hugging him, "Ok Honey, can y'all get off of me?" he asked, "oh, yeah, sorry darlin', I was just, so happy that you woke up" Mable said, "Yeah, yeah, where's Blues?" he asked, "I'm right here pa," he said waling out from behind Mable, "Is Sandra here?" he asked, "As if I didn't already know the answer, she's never here" he sadly said, "I'm right here pa" she said walking through the door, she told Spongebob to wait outside the room, not like he really had a choice, he had gotten some feeling back in the upper half of his body, "Look at my darlin' daughter, you're beautiful, you've grown from a baby, to a full grown woman, so you came to see you're old man after all," he said, holding his arms out for a hug, she hugged him, "Yeah I did," she said, "Sandy, where's your boyfriend?" Blues asked, "Boyfriend, my daughter's got a boyfriend, where is he, I want to meet him, I don't have to get my shot gun, do I?" he asked, "No pa, and y'all be nice," she said, "He's just outside the room," she said, walking out the room to where Spongebob was.

Spongebob watched Sandy come out of the room, "Pa's awake, and he wants to meet you" she smiled, and she started to push his wheel chair into the room. Sandy wheeled him over to the bed, to where Bobby could see him, "Pa, this is my, fiancé, Spongebob Squarepants," she said, "He's just a kitchen sponge" Bobby said, "Actually sir, I am a sea sponge," Spongebob pointed out, "I don't care what you care, and fiancé?" he asked, "I didn't give y'all permission to marry my daughter" he bitterly said, "Oh, Bobby stop it, he's a good guy, and I gave him permission to marry her," Mable said, crossing her arms, "Pa, I know how y'all feel, I didn't like him either, at first" Blues said, "but, once y'all get to know him pa, you'll find that he's a great guy, before y'all woke up he was going to kill himself for you" Blues said, "Really?" "Yes, sir I was going to give you my heart, but you woke up, and now I don't," Spongebob said, "Well that's stupid," he said, "Pa, what did I say, y'all be nice to him, I do love him pa," Sandy said, "Ah, Squarepants, there you are, here are your clothes, looks like we won't be doing that procedure, and you can go home," he said, handing Spongebob his clothes, "Thank you" Spongebob said, taking his clothes, 'Ok, let's see if I can walk," Spongebob said, steadily sitting up, and then wobbling getting up, he was able to stand on his feet, until he took his first step, "Ouch!" Spongebob said falling on his face, 'Barnacles!' Spongebob said to himself, "Spongebob, what are y'all doing?" Sandy asked, "I tried to see if I could walk but, I can't yet," Spongebob said, as Sandy helped him back into the wheel chair, "So, why can't Spongeboy, walk?" Bobby asked, "Oh, I am still very numb from whatever Dr. Win put in me, and I can't quite feel the lower half of me," Spongebob explained, "Oh, that makes since" he nodded.

Spongebob tugged at Sandy's shirt to get her attention, "Yes Spongebob?" Sandy said, "I want to get changed," Spongebob said, his face was red, "So" "So, I need help" Spongebob said, "and y'all want my help?" Sandy asked, "Y, yeah, trust me Sandy, this is more embarrassing to me than it is for you" Spongebob said, "Why, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before," Sandy said, "True, so can you help me?" Spongebob asked, "Why not, come on" Sandy said, pushing Spongebob's wheel chair, and going into the bathroom that was in the room. Spongebob sat nervously in his seat, as Sandy took his robe off, her face went red; she had never seen this part of him "Sorry, Dr. Win told me not to put any underwear on," Spongebob nervously explained, "was that always there?" Sandy asked pointing to his limp noodle, "What?" Spongebob asked, "That" she said, Spongebob looked down at what she was looking at, "Oh, uh Yeah" Spongebob said, his face turning even redder, "oh," "Yeah, can you put my underwear on? You know it's kind of cold in here, any colder than I would have to stay in here," he said, "alright," she said picking up the pair of tighty whities, and slid them onto him, "Thanks, now my shorts, than my shirt, and tie" "Spongebob, I know" Sandy said, "Ok, I was just saying" he said holding his hands up in surrender, and Sandy proceeded to dress him.

Sandy was just starting to button the top of his white shirt, until she looked at his face, he was looking at her, he grinned, and then he kissed her, and he pulled back, to where just their nose's were touching, their eyes connected, Sandy smiled back and then kissed him again, and after about a few seconds Sandy got on top of Spongebob's lap, as her arms snaked around his neck, and his around her waist. While they were kissing and touching, the wheel chair flipped backwards, causing the both of them to land on the tile floor, and they just laughed, and Sandy was on top of Spongebob, "I don't know why we got y'all dressed," Sandy said, "Me neither," he deviously smiled, as he began to unbutton his shorts, and she started to take her shirt off, to where here purple bra was showing, she knelt down and kissed him again, "I think I've got the feeling back in my body" Spongebob said, "Really?" Sandy asked only to have Spongebob firmly grasp her waist and have him flip her over to where he was on top of her, "Yeah," he said, "Is it too cold in here for you Spongebob?" Sandy asked, touching the bulge in his underwear, he looked at it and smiled, his eye lids drooping half way, "No," he said, and he leaned in and lightly kissed her lips, and slowly traced little kisses down her neck, occasionally getting a few moans, and his name from his female lover, "Spongebob" she moaned quietly, "Sandy, I'm ready, I'm ready for you," Spongebob said, "Are y'all sure y'all want to do this?" she asked, "I've never been more about anything, than I am now, I'm willing to go there for you, with you, at first, I wasn't ready, and I felt like a jerk for not wanting to give you what you wanted," "Spongebob, I don't blame you, you were just being yourself, and I still love y'all for it, y'all just weren't ready" Sandy said, Spongebob smiled, "Thanks," he said, and he looked at her purple top, "I've always liked this thing," he said poking it, "Than, why don't y'all take it off and keep it?" she seductively said, Spongebob looked at her and smirked, "I think, I will," he said, reaching under her and unhooking it, and slipping it off of her.

Spongebob looked back at Sandy's face, and leaning down to kiss her soft lips, but harder than before, and he started to go down again, platting kisses down her neck until he reached her breast and stopped. Sandy nudged his head for him to go on, but he didn't, "I can't do this" he said, "Huh, but you said you could?" Sandy said Spongebob looked at her with a grin, "You didn't say you loved me," Spongebob said, "Huh?" "Say, you love me" he said, "I love you?" Sandy said in a questioning tone, and he laid a delicate kiss on her, "Louder," he said, "I love you" she said, and he kissed her more, "Oh, Spongebob, this feels great, I love you" she said, "I love you, more" he said, and he started to go further down, kissing her stomach, getting more moans from Sandy, "I like it when you make that sound" he said, stopping at the button at her jeans, "yeah, if y'all keep doin' this, there will be more where that came from Spongy" Sandy said, he just chuckled and went back up to her face and kissed her.

"Sandy, Spongebob what's taking you two so long!?" asked Mable, who was standing behind the door, "Just a minute ma, I'm just helping him get dressed," Sandy said, their faces were red, "Than, what was that sound?" she asked, "Spongebob tried to stand again, but he fell down," Sandy said, "Oh, is he ok?" she asked, "Yes ma" Spongebob said, "Alright, well hurry up" Mable said, "We'll try" Sandy said, "Forgot about them for a moment" Sandy said putting her bra back on, and picking up her shirt and putting it on, Spongebob stood up, and buttoned his shorts, and shirt, he was able to walk, even though he was close to falling, but he could walk, it was like he was a drunk person (the 1st movie).

Sandy opened the door, she followed behind Spongebob, "Y'all sure y'all can walk Spongebob?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, thanks for asking though" Spongebob said, as he slowly walked out of the bathroom. He took three more steps and he almost fell, but Sandy caught him, "Are y'all alright, do y'all want me to get your chair?" Sandy asked, "No, I don't want to stay in that thing, how am I supposed to be able to walk if I don't try to walk?" Spongebob asked, "I was just tryin' to help Spongejerk" Sandy crossed her arms and turned her back on him, Spongebob slipped his face, 'Barnacles, I went and done it again' he said aloud to himself, and Sandy pretended not to hear him, Spongebob tuned to Sandy, "Look, Sandy, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, look I'm sorry" he said, Sandy turned her head to Spongebob, and he smiled, and she just turned her head away from him, "Hmm!" Spongebob sighed looking at the floor, 'what to do?' he thought to himself as he scratched his head, and then he looked at her, and walked over to her and lovingly hugged her, "Come on, don't be this way, I said I was sorry," he said, she didn't answer, "I love you," Sandy smiled, but he didn't see it, was she toying with him? Yes, she had to be, "Sandy, if you do not answer me, Neptune have Mersey, you're going to wish you had," he threaten, a smirk crossing his face, "Hm, what could you possibly do?" she said, "This," he said, tickling her, causing her to fall to the floor laughing, but he still tickled her, "Ok, Ok, s, stop it," she laughed, tears sprinkling out of her eyes, "Nah, this is way too fun" he said as he still tickled her, he started to laugh, "I love it when you laugh" he said, "s, s, stop it, Sp, Sponge-bob" she begged, "Say you forgive me" he said, "I, I, I forgive, y, you" she laughed, "N, now stop," she said, "What's the magic word?" Spongebob asked, "Please?" she laughed, "No, that's not it" he laughed, "P, please with, sprinkles, o, on top?" she asked between breaths, "No, say, you love me" he said, "I, I, I love you" she said, "Can you stop now?" she asked, "Huh, can you say that again, I didn't hear you" he said, "I, I Love you, Spongebob" she laughed, "Please st, stop, I, I can't, breath" she said, "alright, since you asked so politely" he said, and he stopped tickling her. As soon as she caught her breath, she looked at Spongebob and smirked, and jumped for him, but he dodged her, "Miss," he said, "All I wanted was a kiss" she pouted, she stuck her lip out, and being the foolish sponge he was he believed her, and went over to her expecting to kiss her. Sandy leans down and kisses him, and she starts to wrap her arms around his waist, and she pulls away, "I gotcha!" she says and she starts to tickle him. Spongebob screams, kicks, and begs for her to let him go.

Spongebob stands up, his white shirt was untucked and his tie was loose, a few strands of his yellow hair were ruffled up, he pants, "I should have known," he said between breaths, "Well, that's what y'all get for tickling me" she smirked, he just chuckled. After about a few minutes Spongebob turns to Sandy, "Hey, I'll be right back," he said, "Alright, hurry back," she said, and Spongebob left the room. Sandy looked at her father, "I'm glad that you're better," she said, "Me too," he said, "Y'all really should be nicer to Spongebob pa," Sandy said, "Spongebob, who's that?" he asked, "He's my fiancé" she said, "Oh, him, so why are you with this, Spongebob guy?" he asked, "Well pa, I love him, and he loves me too pa, he really is a good guy," Sandy said, "I don't see any good in him, not to mention, he was about to have sex with my daughter in that bathroom," Bobby said, crossing his arms, Sandy's face turned red, "What are y'all talking about?" Sandy asked, "You know exactly what I am talking about Sandra Cheeks," he said, 'think Sandy, think what would Spongebob say?' she thought to herself, "Pa, we didn't have sex" Sandy said, "But y'all were about to" he said, "No, never, Spongebob, he's not that type of guy, trust me pa, he wouldn't touch me anywhere inappropriate, take this from someone whose known him longer," Sandy said, "Bobby, if y'all don't stop this, you're gonna sleep outside the first night you get home" Mable said, Bobby and Sandy looked at her, "What, why?" he asked, "Stop talkin' about Spongebob like that, I'm with Sandy, he'd never do anything like that, and even if they did, who cares they love each other, do y'all remember how my father reacted when he first met y'all?" she asked, "Yeah, *laughs* he hated me, until we got to know each other, now we're best buds," "Exactly Hun, at first when I met the boy, I didn't like him, but once I got to know him, I loved him like a son, and I'm sure you will too, just give him a chance" Mable said, "but darlin'" "But nothin' why don't y'all ask Sandy about the things that he has done?" Mable asked, "But," "Even if y'all don't like 'em, that will never change the way she feels about him," Mable said, Bobby looked at Sandy, "*sigh* why do y'all like him?" he asked, rolling his eyes, "Oh pa, where do I began, I guess I'll start when we first met" Sandy dreamily said, "Ok," he said, and Sandy told him everything.

Spongebob walked out of the hospital, and pulled out his phone, there had been three missed calls from his mother, 'man, is she going to flip' he said dialing her number. Spongebob put the ringing phone up to his ear, "Hello?" said his mother from the other line, "hello mother, sorry I didn't answer my phone earlier, I was, busy" he said, "Oh, thank goodness Spongebob, I called you three times and you didn't answer any of the calls, where are you?" she asked, "I'm at the hospital in Texas" he said, "Oh my gosh, are you ok, what's wrong?" she asked, "nothing is wrong, Sandy's father just woke up, isn't that great? Now I'll be able to go home" he said, "That's amazing, but I thought you couldn't breathe water?" she said, "I can't, but Sandy still has her tree dome, and her and I can live there," he said "Oh, that's amazing sweetheart" she said, "So, mama, how's uncle doing?" he asked, there was no answer, "Mom?" Spongebob said tears began to fall down his cheeks, for an unknown reason.

Every negative feeling started to eat at him, the atmosphere around him went from warm and fuzzy to dark and cold, and yet he had no idea why, but he had an idea, but didn't want to think of the possibility, "Mother," he said again, and that's when he heard it from the other end of the line, "Mom, are you crying?" he asked, she didn't answer, "Mom, is everything alright?" he asked, "Your uncle, he, this morning, he died" she said, and that was enough for him to break, he started to cry, "W, what do you mean, he died?" he asked, he knew what it meant but, didn't want it to be true, "He is dead, no longer alive, gone, forever, out of our lives!" she yelled, "Spongebob, why weren't you here? He called your name, but you never came, why?" she said, "Mom" he cried, "Why weren't you here? he needed you, do you not care for him?, where were you?" she cried, "Mom," Spongebob cried, he couldn't believe what she was saying to him, of course he cared, but the real question was, where was he when he needed him? That's right, not around, always too busy with his life, why wasn't he there? "Mom," he cried, but there was no answer, "Mom, are you," Spongebob pulled the phone from his ear, 'she hung up on me' he thought to himself, 'why wasn't I there?' he asked himself, why wasn't he?

Thanks for reading the 10th chapter, and I'll update the 11th soon.


	11. Just a picnic

Spongebob had just found out that his dear uncle had died earlier that morning, and he is filled with guilt because he wasn't even there, and now the 11th Chapter goes on.

Spongebob walked into Bobby's room where everyone else was gathered, he wiped away his tears, even though some would flow down his cheek. Spongebob stood at the door, Sandy looked at Spongebob, "Spongebob, I've been looking everywhere for y'all, where have y'all been?" she asked, "O, outside," he said whipping away a tear thankfully no one noticed, "Well it's about time y'all go back," she said, hugging him, he didn't answer, when Sandy tried to break the hug Spongebob wouldn't let go, "Spongebob, can y'all let go?" she asked, he didn't answer or let go, the only thing that was heard was a shortened breath sound, like someone was crying, Sandy stopped struggling from him, "S, Sponge, are y'all, ok?" she asked, he shook his head, "What happened, did someone beat y'all up?" she asked getting all defensive, he didn't answer.

Everyone in the room was staring at him, "Why is Spongeboy crying?" asked Bobby, "I, don't know, he won't tell me" Sandy said, "Spongebob, I can't help y'all if y'all won't tell me what's wrong" Sandy said, "There is nothing you can do," Spongebob said, "Why?" she asked, "Sandy," Mable said placing her paw an her shoulder and she shook her head, "Spongebob, does this have anything to do with your uncle?" Mable asked, Spongebob just nodded, and released Sandy from his hug, her shirt was all wet, "Ewe Sponge, you got your tears all over my shirt" Sandy said, Mable looked at Sandy and stomped on her foot, "Ouch, ma what did y'all do that for?" she asked, Mable just gestured to Spongebob who was looking at the white tiles on the floor, tears still streaming down his face, "Spongebob, is your uncle ok?" Mable asked, Spongebob looked up at Mable, "No, He's dead" he said shaking his head, "Dead, w, what does that mean?" Sandy asked, her eyes were now starting to fill up with tears, 'now I know why he was crying, why he was hugging me,' she thought to herself, 'and, I tried to push him away, what kind of fiancée am I?" Sandy asked herself, "Oh, Spongebob!" Sandy cried out, grabbing him and yanking him in for a hug, "I am so sorry for trying to push y'all away, are y'all ok, oh my gosh, what kind of fiancée am I," Sandy cried, "W, why are you crying?" Spongebob asked, "I'm crying because you're hurt, I cry when y'all cry" she said, "Well, stop it" he said, "but, Spongebob" "I hate it when you cry" Spongebob said whipping away her tears, and then his, but found it harder than he thought since he couldn't stop.

Mable pushed past Sandy and hugged him, "Oh, Spongebob honey, I am so sorry" she said, Spongebob patted her back, "It's alright" Spongebob said, "Are y'all sure?" she asked cocking an eye brow, "y, yeah" Spongebob said, "Spongebob, is it, can y'all come here for a minute?" asked Bobby, Spongebob didn't answer he just walked over to him, "Here sit on the bed," he said moving his tail, "Are you sure?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, I'm not gonna hurt'cha" he said, "its not me I'm worried about sir," Spongebob shook his head, "Me? Hah, I'll have y'all know I once fought in the squirrel war for acorns, and I out of a million survived it." Bobby bragged, 'That's where she gets it' Spongebob shrugged and sat down, "Look Spongebob, if my daughter says that you're a good guy, than I like ya, well, sorta" he said patting his back, "I, I am Not, a good guy sir" Spongebob said looking down, "Huh?" Bobby said, "I said, I am not a good guy" Spongebob repeated clenching his fist, "What are y'all talking about?" Bobby asked Spongebob looked back at Bobby, "Do you know what my mother said to me?" Spongebob asked, Bobby shook his head, "She said that when my uncle was in bed, he called my name, she said that I wasn't there, I never was, that I didn't care about him, she asked me where I was when he needed me, she said that I didn't care about him, she said one of the untrue things about me, I care, I care a lot, about everyone, about you, about Sandy, even about Plankton, that's just me, but for her to say that, Am I really, that bad of a guy?" Spongebob asked, "Boy, I don't know what you're going off about, but I'm sure y'all be alright," he said, "You think so, I can't just go home you know, I can't just leave this place, as much as I love the salty water, the feeling of the current running though my pores, the jellyfish, the Krabby Patties, Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Krabs, Pearl, Plankton, my mom and dad, my Pineapple, e, everything, sir I can't," Spongebob said, "Than, why did you come here?" Bobby asked, "I came here for her, I gave up, almost everything that I had to be with her," Spongebob pointed to Sandy, "Do y'all regret it?" he asked, "Sir, there are many things that I regret, but being in love with your daughter, is none of them, sure I may have lost someone very close to me, but, Sandy, she is my everything," Spongebob said, "I see" Bobby looked at Sandy and gestured for her to come over to them.

Sandy stood in front of them, "Spongebob, do y'all really mean that?" She asked, Spongebob looked at her, "Every word," was all he said, "Oh, Spongebob" Sandy said bringing him to a hug and then shortly kissing him after, "Ewe that's why they invented a room!" Blues yelled making a throwing up sound, "We are in a room!" Spongebob and Sandy said at the same time. Bobby moved his foot causing Spongebob stop jump down. Spongebob looked at Sandy, "Do you think, we could go home?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, if y'all like to, considering I've got a wedding to plan, but where are y'all gonna stay?" Sandy asked, "I was thinking that since my gills were damaged, I could live with you, you know like a husbands and wives do," Spongebob said, "Wait, y'all are going home?" Blues asked, "Well yeah, but I was thinking that we could have a little picnic before we leave, I'll cook" Spongebob said, "You cook Spongebob?" Bobby asked, "Yeah, I'm the best in my home town" Spongebob said, "I just hope that The Krusty Krab didn't find a new fry cook" Spongebob said, "The Krusty Krab?" Bobby asked, "Oh, pa that's where Spongebob works, there is only one in its existence, and he works there, say Spongebob are y'all gonna cook us some Krabby Patties, I haven't had one of those since forever" Sandy said, "I plan on it" Spongebob said, "That if this place sales the ingredients" Spongebob said, "Well what is it?" Mable asked, Spongebob just chuckled, "Silly ma, I can't tell you, it's a secret only I and Krabs know" Spongebob said, "Right" "A secret?" Bobby asked, "Yeah, I'll explain" Spongebob said, and he started to explain everything.

The Next Day . . .

Bobby walked over to Spongebob who was standing at a grill flipping his world famous Krabby Patties, "How's the food coming son?" Bobby asked, wrapping his arm around Spongebob's neck, "Great, thanks for asking, how everything else going along?" Spongebob asked, "Great ma set up the tables" "That's good," "Those smell good," Bobby said, "Here, try one" Spongebob said flipping one off the grill and onto a bun, "I think I will" Bobby said taking a bite and his jaw dropped, "Wow Squarepants this has to be the best thing I have ever tasted," Bobby said popping the rest into his mouth, "Well, you can have more when everyone is out here" Spongebob said, "They are done, we just need to get everyone out here" Spongebob said, taking a big tray of Krabby Patties to the already set table. Everyone was at the table, well almost everyone, "Where is Sandy?" Spongebob asked, "I think she's in her room," Mable said, "Well you guys go ahead and get started, I'll go get her," Spongebob said getting up from his seat and going inside the tree.

Spongebob walked into Sandy's room, Sandy was sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing a short purple dress, "You look beautiful," Spongebob said closing the door behind him, Sandy looked at him, and slightly smiled, "Really?" she asked, "Yeah, I really like it," Spongebob said walking over to her and sitting next to her, "Thanks" she quietly said. Spongebob looked at Sandy who was looking at the wooden floor, "What's wrong?" Spongebob asked placing his hand on her leg, Sandy just looked at him and smiled, and then she slowly leaned over and lightly kissed him, "I love y'all, ya know that" Sandy said, and Spongebob smiled back. Spongebob kissed back, Sandy turned her body towards him, and snaked her arms around his neck and brought him in closer, the once light kiss getting deeper and needier, and their tongues started invading into each other's mouths.

Spongebob got up and pushed her on her bed managing not to break contact. Spongebob started to unzip Sandy's purple dress, and Sandy worked on his shirt. Spongebob broke contact to remove his shorts, once off Spongebob went down to kiss her neck, placing mixed kisses of tenderness and harshness, when both feeling mixed together it made the ultimate sensation, "Mmm, Spongebob" Sandy moaned, Spongebob had already taken her bra off and was teasing her, of all the things, it was one of things that he did better than her.

Sandy nudged his head, "Stop teasing," she managed to say, he chuckles, "I was just having fun" he said, "Well, I wasn't" she said, "Ok Sandy" he said, and he went back to pleasing her. Spongebob started to slowly grind against her inner thighs, kissing and rarely biting her, getting the squeaks that he looked for. He stopped at her purple silk underwear, "I love silk" he said, "Ya do?" she asked, "Yeah, I think" he paused lowering down and using his teeth to pull her underwear off, and put them in front of him, "I think, I'll keep these" he said putting them onto his head, Sandy giggled, Spongebob deviously smirked and crawled back up to Sandy's face and kissed her as he rubbed himself against her, "Huh, Huh, Spongebob" she moaned grabbing her breast and squeezing them, "I, I don't think, its fair, I, I still have my underwear on" Spongebob said, Sandy looked down at his area, "I'll get that," she said pushing Spongebob over and climbing on top of him and kissing him, she playfully bit his bottom lip causing him to yelp, "again" he quietly said kissing her, she pushed his head down, and kissed him lightly, and started to go down kissing his neck (if he has one) soon reaching his chest, "Someone's been working out" she said touching his little pecks and then leaning down to kiss him, then slowly moving lower.

Spongebob's breathing darkened, was he enjoying this? Of course he was, if he wasn't he wouldn't let her do this to him, would he? Sandy stopped kissing him and sat up, Spongebob lifted his head up, "W, why did you stop, is there something wrong?" Spongebob asked, "Nothing's wrong, but are y'all sure y'all want to do this, I don't mind," Sandy said, "Of course, like I said before, I am more ready than I have ever been, why?" Spongebob asked, "Nothin' I was just askin'" Sandy said, "Alright," Sandy looked down at his underwear, "Hm, I wonder" she said touching the bulge in his underwear, and Spongebob's legs bounced, and she laughed and she poked it again getting the same reaction from him, "S, Sandy is this pay back for teasing you?" Spongebob asked, "Cause, if, it is I'm sorry," he said, Sandy looked up at him, his face was priceless, Sandy just laughed, "it's not funny" he said, "believe it or not Sandy, but the restraint against my underwear, it kind of hurts" Spongebob said, "Oh, y'all poor thing," Sandy said, "Ok, ok you win, j, just" Spongebob begged, Sandy smiled, "I knew it" she said, leaning over and getting ready to pull them down.

"Are y'all gonna, e, e, e, eat" Blues said popping his head through the door, Sandy looked at him and screamed, "Blues? Haven't y'all ever heard of the word, knock?" Sandy said covering herself with her pillow, "I, I didn't, t, think, oh god, I saw, everything!" Blues said rushing out of the room. Spongebob covered his face, "I, Is he gone?" Spongebob asked, "Y, yeah" Sandy said tossing her pillow to the side, Spongebob uncovered his face and looked around the room and then back up at Sandy who was still sitting on top of him, "S, so what Am I supposed to do about my problem down there?" Spongebob pointed, "Not now Squarepants, I can't believe what just happened," Sandy said getting off of Spongebob, "We can't get a break, can we?" Spongebob said sitting up and grabbing his discarded clothes and putting them on.

Few Minutes Later

Everyone was down stairs sitting at the picnic table; Blues kept looking at Spongebob and Sandy, "Blues is there something y'all have to say?" Sandy asked, "I, uh, n, no" Blues said, then he looked at Spongebob, and Spongebob's face went red with embarrassment before he looked away from him. Sandy's parents watched the three, "Did something happen between y'all three?" Mable asked, Blues looked at her, but Spongebob and Sandy just looked at their plates, and now not only Spongebob's face was red, but Sandy's was too. Mable grinned, "This situation looks similar to when me and Bobby we first dating and, Blues did you walk into something between them at the wrong time?" Mable asked, but before Blues could answer Spongebob got up and walked away.

Mable and Bobby looked at Sandy, "What's his problem?" Bobby asked, "He's not hungry" Sandy said, "I'll go get 'em" Sandy said getting up and walking in the direction Spongebob had went. Sandy found Spongebob leaning against a tree, "Spongebob?" Sandy said placing her hand on his shoulder, "Yeah" Spongebob said opening his eyes, "What happened back there?" Sandy asked, "We can't do anything with people interrupting us, plus, if your parent found out that we were this close to sticking it, they'd hate me" Spongebob said showing his fingers in exaggeration, "but, that's how babies are made, if they wasn't me to have kids, we would have to do it, either way we'd have it sooner or later," Sandy said, "I, I know Sandy, but I don't want them to know that" Spongebob said, "Well, they'd expect us to when we are alone, heck, even pa said that we were about to have sex in the bathroom in his hospital room" Sandy said, "He did?" "Yeah, but ma him to leave us alone, and that we love each other, and we'll do it for love" Sandy said, "Oh, he he, *cough* man *Cough Cough* what is this?" Spongebob asked as he coughed, "What?" Sandy asked, "It feels like *cough cough* I can't breathe, *cough*" Spongebob said, he was actually coughing so much that a little bit of blood came up, "S, S, Sandy, I'm scared" Spongebob said as he got on his knees and started to cough up more blood.

To Be Continued . . .


	12. Are you serious?

Last time we left off when Spongebob had started to randomly cough up blood, but, what could be the cause? Find out, now.

"*Cough Cough, cough* W, What is, Th, this?" Spongebob asked as he tried to stand up, but he couldn't because he had quickly grown weak, "Spongebob!" Sandy screamed his name, which had caught the attention of Sandy's parents, "What is going on over there?" Mable asked getting up from the table and going over to where she heard Sandy scream.

Mable walked up to Sandy, and her face dropped, "Bobby, Blues, get over here!" Mable screamed, as she literally pushed Sandy out of the way and grabbed Spongebob, "What did you do Sandy!" Mable yelled, "I, I didn't do anything ma, oh, Spongebob" Sandy cried, Spongebob looked at Sandy, "P, *Cough* don't cry" Spongebob told Sandy, "b, but I can't help it, y'all know that" Sandy cried, "I, know" Spongebob said before he looked up at the sky, "Spongebob, what's wrong?" Mable asked, "I, *cough* can't breath, need, water" Spongebob gasped as more blood slid down the side of his lip. Mable looked at Sandy, "Don't just stand there, go him water!" Mable yelled, Sandy nodded, "I, I can't use, your, fresh *cough* water" Spongebob said, "You what?" Mable asked, "The ocean" Spongebob quietly said closing his eyes, "The ocean? Sandy what is he talking about?" Mable asked, "Oh, I, we need to get him to the closest beach" Sandy said, "Well, ok, but I don't" "He is a sea critter ma, he breathes salt water" Sandy said picking him up and rushing him to the car.

Few Minutes later

The Sandy family pull up to a beach, Sandy looks at Spongebob, "We're here little buddy" Sandy said, he looked like he was already dead, until his nose started to move, "Home, are we home?" Spongebob asked, "No, but close" Sandy said, Spongebob sat up and looked out the window to see the beach shore, and his face lit up, and he jumped out of the car and he attempted to run to the water, but found it harder that he thought, "I can't make it, Sandy, please, help me" Spongebob said, "Of course" she said picking him up and rushing him to the shore and she put him down on the wet sand. He took a deep relaxing breath before he began to step in the water, and as soon as his foot touched the water, he absorbed it, "Ahh, lovely water" said Spongebob before he dived in the water, and he began to play in it, like jumping in and out, or shooting the water out of his pores.

Mable nudged Sandy, "Go play with 'em" she said, "Nah, I'll let him do his own thing, he seems to be enjoying himself" Sandy said, "Yeah, who knew that somebody could love water this much?" Mable said, "Well, what do you expect, he lives here" Sandy said, "I know that, so what will y'all do now, will y'all be leavin?" Mable asked, "I don't know, I mean I love Spongebob, but I also love Texas, I don't know what to do, do I leave 'em, or stay with 'em?" Sandy asked, "That's up to y'all, but y'all will never find a guy as good as he is, I see the way he is, he may be weak and really sensitive, but he loves you, more than any guy had ever loved you, to be honest, I think he loves you more than your dad dose, that's a lot Sandy, I mean Sandy I know how y'all are, this boy loves y'all so much, that he had to leave his family, to get ya to see yours, he was even going to give his heart to your father, a man he didn't even know, but if y'all want to leave him, y'all can," Mable said before she turned around and left.

Sandy just watched her fiancé play in the water, then he just suddenly stopped, and he shank to the bottom, what did he hear them talking? Sandy started to get curious, 'Where did he go?' she asked, but then she seen him rise out of the water, 'Oh, there he is, oh, wait he's coming this way' Sandy thought, and for some unknown reason, she started to blush. Spongebob now stood in front of Sandy, he was grinning, "What" Sandy said looking away from Spongebob, she could feel her face start to heat up, and then Spongebob took her hand, and kissed it. Sandy turned her head back towards him, and she smiled, "How is it, that y'all still get to me?" Sandy asked him, "I don't know," he said bringing her in closer, "I feel like I'm gonna melt" Sandy said, "Please don't, if you melt I wouldn't be able to hold you like I am," Spongebob said, "Oh, Spongebob y'all are so sweet" Sandy said hugging him, "Not as sweet as you are" Spongebob said, Sandy blushed and again she looked away from Spongebob, "You're so adorable, you know that?" Spongebob asked Sandy just shook her head, which made Spongebob giggle. Sandy turned her face towards Spongebob, "What's so funny?" she asked, "You silly" Spongebob said, Sandy smiled again, and she kissed him.

Their faces were very close, "Y'all know I love y'all, right?" Sandy asked, "Of course, and I love you to," he said, "I know," she said, Spongebob pulled away from Sandy, his face looked as if he was serious, he was, but, "What's wrong?" Sandy asked, "There's a reason, why I came back up here to see you," Spongebob said, "R, Really, there is?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, as much as I hate to say it, but, the wedding is off" Spongebob said, this shocked her, never had she expected him to say this, "W, What?" Sandy said, her eyes started to tear, "Sandy, I do love you, a lot, more than anything," Spongebob said, "T, than why are y'all doin this?" she asked, "Well, since my gills, came back, it seems that your solution that you had made, it wore off, and I cannot stay here any longer," Spongebob said, "So, y'all can live in your Pineapple, and if y'all remember, I can still breathe water, so I can live with y'all" Sandy said, "I know, but you can't" Spongebob said, "W, Why not?" Sandy asked, "Because you're staying here," Spongebob said, "What, why?" Sandy asked, "Because, you love it here, and don't tell me I am wrong, that's why you were upset earlier, because you didn't know how to tell me, I know Sandy, you want to stay here, and I'm not going to let you come back" Spongebob said, "but, I, I don't want to stay here, I want to go with you," Sandy said, "I know, but you need to stay here, and take care of your family" Spongebob said, "but, Spongebob y'all are my family, I love y'all, so much" Sandy cried, "I know, but, come on, I can't give you, kids, I mean I can, but, wouldn't it hurt to have a square in your body, we are two totally different species, and, Sandy, you have to stay here, meet a nice guy, and have baby squirrels," Spongebob said, "but, it shouldn't matter if we're a different species, we love each other, that shouldn't change anything, Spongebob, please, don't leave me" Sandy cried, "Please, don't cry, look hey, I met this really nice guy at the jewelry store, his name's Pitch, and I think you two would hit it off, better than whatever I could" Spongebob shrugged, "Are y'all seriously trying' to get rid of me?" she asked, "Mmhh, kind of," Spongebob said, "Are y'all kidding me?" Sandy raised her voice, "Sandy, no matter what happens, and it kills me to do this, but we need to start seeing other people, I do love you, but I need to go home" Spongebob said, "Since when do y'all think y'all can get rid of me, y'all say y'all love me, but y'all want to breakup, what kind of person do y'all think I am?" Sandy asked, "I think, that you are a beautiful, adorable, kind hearted, sweet person, and I would have loved to marry you," Spongebob said, "Than, why don't y'all?" Sandy yelled "Because, I can't" answered, "Why?" "Because, I don't deserve you, you deserve, much better, we are different," Spongebob said, "Haven't y'all ever heard the old sayin' Opposites attract?" Sandy asked, "Of course, that's why I love you" Spongebob said, "If y'all love me, than why are y'all doin' this?" Sandy asked, "I'm not doing this for me, Sandy" he said, "Y'all know I hate it when y'all say that" Sandy says covering her ears, "well, it's the, Mmh" Spongebob started off before Sandy cut him off when she kissed him, but he pushed her back, and she seen that he had started to cry, was it really killing him to tell her this?

Spongebob whipped away a tear, "Sandy, you are making this even harder, I love you so much, that is what you can't see, I am trying to do what's best for you, I would stay, but I'll die up here" Spongebob said, "Did y'all promise me that y'all wouldn't try to control me?" Sandy angrily asked, "I, know I said that, but" "Spongebob, I am not leaving y'all, I've went too far with y'all, and y'all can't say it's over and think that there isn't gonna be a problem, well there is, if y'all hadn't even suggested us to go out, we would fine, but no, y'all just had to say y'all loved me, and now, you're breaking up with me?" Sandy asked, "It's not that I don't want to, it's because I need to," Spongebob said, "Ya know, I'm still gonna live in Bikini Bottom," Sandy said, "No, you're not, you are going to stay here" Spongebob said, "No, I'm going with y'all, Spongebob, please, I am begging y'all, please don't leave me, I can't live without y'all" Sandy cried, Spongebob was silent for about a minute, he chuckled, "W, What's so funny?" Sandy asked, "That's all I needed to hear, I guess I can't really leave you, I love you too much" Spongebob said, "Wait, what you're not breaking up with me anymore?" Sandy asked, "Yeah, I can't I like you too much" Spongebob said hugging Sandy.

Sandy started to laugh, "I love y'all, ya know that?" Sandy said, "No, but if you kiss me, I would" Spongebob said, Sandy smiled and she leaned down to kiss him, but instead, she had Spongebob push her face against his, "He He, Spongebob" Sandy chuckled, "What?" he said, and then he kissed her again.

12 Hours Later

Spongebob and Sandy had just arrived in Bikini Bottom's air port, and they had rented a boat to take them to each other's houses. Spongebob and Sandy went to Spongebob's parents house, and Spongebob's father answered the door, "Why, if it isn't Spongebob, and" he said looking at Sandy, "Sandy, this is Sandy dad," Spongebob said, "Oh, well hello there," he said shaking Sandy's paw, "Howdy" she smiled, "Well are you tow going to stay outside all day?" he asked, "No, I was just waiting for you to let us in, dad" Spongebob said, "well, I'm not stopping you, after all, this used to be your house too" he said as he stepped aside to let them in. Spongebob and Sandy sat on a couch, "So where mom?" Spongebob asked, "She's in the kitchen making dinner" he said, "Can I go see her?" Spongebob asked, "Why not?" he said gesturing Spongebob to the kitchen, "Thanks dad, uh, Sandy, stay here for a minute I'm going to get mom" he said standing up and then going into the kitchen.

Spongebob walked into the kitchen, and seen his mother sitting at the dinner table, "Hi mom, I'm home" he shyly said, she looked at him, and he seen a tear roll down her face, "Mom, are you ok?" he asked going over to her and hugging her, "I am such a horrible mother" she said, "W, What why?" Spongebob asked, she looked at him, "I'm sorry Spongebob, that I got mad at you for not being here when your uncle was in the bed, it was very wrong of me, I knew that you were with your girlfriend, look dear, I am so sorry" she said, "Sorry for what, you have nothing to be sorry about, and you are not the worse mother, you're the best, I love you mom, a lot," Spongebob said hugging her, "Really, you're not mad at me?" she asked, "Mad, no, well at first I kind of was, because I had just found out that my uncle had died, but after I had gotten over it, I understood where you were coming form, I do love you, and hey, I have someone to show you," Spongebob said, "Really, who?" "You'll see" Spongebob said pulling her out of her chair and out into the living room.

Spongebob sat his mom down next to him and Sandy, "Mom, Dad this is Sandy," Spongebob introduced them, "and we've got something, very important to tell you" Spongebob said, Spongebob looked at Sandy, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a grandmother, it's about time, come on, we've got to plan everything!" she said taking Sandy's hand and she attempted to pull her with her, "No Mom, that's not it, as much as I would love it if that did happen, no, you see" Spongebob said, "Spongebob asked me to marry 'em, and well," Sandy looks at Spongebob with dream eyes, "I said yes, so me and your beautiful son, are going to get married." Sandy said, "Wait, you mean to tell me, my little man, is engaged?" Spongebob's dad asked, "That's right dad, and I love her, and after we are married, I hope that, if she wants to, we can work on making our very own family." Spongebob said taking and holding Sandy's hand, and Sandy just hugged him, "Of course," she said to him, then she pulled away, "Thank you," he said back, then he kissed her.

*Eh Hm* Spongebob's dad made a coughing sound, which made the two love birds stop their little wrestling match, Spongebob looked at his dad, and Sandy just looked at the floor, and Spongebob just gave his dad a big grin and a thumbs up, which he just huffed a chuckle, "My baby boy's all grown up," Spongebob's mom said as she got up and hugged the two of them, then she looked at Sandy, "Please promise me, you won't break his heart" she said, "I don't think y'all have to worry about that, if anything, this little guy, would break mine before I break his," Sandy said pointing her thumb to Spongebob who was talking to his dad, "How's that?" she asked, "Well, I'll tell ya what he did while we were in Texas" Sandy said, and she explained to her what he did, "Well, I hate to say it, but that's just him he'd put anyone he loved ahead of everything, even himself," she said, "So, he's done this before?" Sandy asked, "Once, when he was in High School, there was this girl that said she loved him, well he had a crush on her, but she didn't really love him truly, so she pretty much used him, why I remember one day that he actually almost, killed himself for her, he had gotten into a huge fight over her, but she never loved him, that's why you need to love him, because he loves you, but don't mention that girl, if you do, he'll start talking about her, non-stop, but I didn't say how, he won't say anything good, I a sure you, just really mean things, like what he hated about her," she said, "Oh, well thanks for warning me" Sandy said, "No problem," she said.

An Hour Later

Spongebob and Sandy said goodbye to Spongebob's parents and they had decided that it was time for them to get home; Sandy had decided that since she was able to breathe water, she could finally sleep over at Spongebob's house. If she had thought about this sooner, she would have been able to sleep over sooner, and their loving relationship would have hit off.

Spongebob and Sandy were in Spongebob's room, and well, Spongebob was a little active. Sandy was trying to sleep, she was lying on her side where her back faced the sponge, when from nowhere, Spongebob started to kiss her ears and rub her hips, and he pressed his junk against her butt. It felt a little good, but she wasn't really in the mood, of course, she wanted to try him out, but not tonight, "Spongebob, stop" Sandy quietly says, "Hmm, what was that?" he asked, kissing her neck, which hushed her, he could tell that she was slowly getting into the mood, "I love you," he whispered to her, she turned towards him, where her face was in his, "Stop it Squarepants" she tells him, "Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" he asked pushing strands of her fur out of her eyes, "yes, but I think yours are better," she said, "No, do you want trade?" he asked, "No, y'all just said y'all like my eyes," she said, "I do," he said then he kissed her forehead, she giggled, "That tickled," she said, "Good, then so will this," he said kissing her soft lips, and she kissed back before he ended the kiss, "Good Night" Spongebob said, "Good Night, Spongebob" Sandy hugged him, and they fell asleep together.

The End ^_^


End file.
